Rising of the Arc Hero
by Silver the snow wolf
Summary: A boy who laid in a hospital decide to end his live to escape his past life only to be taken to a new world that is under attack from a dark force of monster and demon so to the four hero of legend but only that the Shield hero it not then but the Arc Hero is. Follow Silver and his party in new fight to save the world and to save Silver from himself. OCXHarem BAD GRAMMAR WARRING.
1. New world

**OC LOOK LIKE THE COVER IMAGE!**

**Name: Silver Arc Takeba**

**age: 18**

**Race: human.**

**Place of brith: japan.**

**height: 6ft 2 inces.**

**Body build: Normal high school.**

**weight: 48.3 kilograms**

**Hair Colour: short white.**

**Eye colour: blue.**

**Weapon: Shield/Twin short Blades Hybrid**

**Hero: the Arc shield Hero.**

**Status: **

**Class: Shield Champion.**

**Sub Class: Deal blades ****champion, Glaive Champion, Bow champion.**

**LV: 1**

**Max HP: 300**

**Max MP: 25**

**Max SP: 25**

**ATT: 20**

**MAG: 15**

**P. DEF: 50**

**M. DEF: 30**

**DEX: 20**

**Equipment:**

**Twin Arc short blades.**

**Twin Arc shields.**

* * *

Tokyo hospital, a young teenage boy laid on one of the many hospital's room as the moonlight lighting up his as laid they looking out of the window with the sound of a machine beeping and pumping in the background. The young teen is a pale skin, mixed heritage between British and Japanese, white hair with blue eyes boy, he has a breathing mask on that was linked to the big machine next to him. The boy himself is depressed as he looked at his left arm only for a bandage to wrap around the middle area of his arm as the bottom half with missing and burns leaded up rest of the arm. Yes the boy lost his arm and was injured with burns in accident, but that was not the only thing he lost, his left leg was the same too and the boy lose hope of living a normal life. He just sighed before looking at the nurse who was manning the life support machine. "Please turn it off?" He asked and the nurse was shocked at the boy speaking as he not spoken in over 2 years.

The nurse was shaking. "I can't do that." She said as the boy looked at her with a painful look.

"Please?" He asked again but before the nurse could answer the door opened and a doctor walked in the room. The nurse panicked as the doctor had a sad look on his face.

"I heard." He said before walking over to the boy and laid him down on the bed probably. "I will handed this." He looked at nurse who bow and leaved the room. The boy looked at the doctor who smiled at him. "I'm going to get you something to help with the process." He pulled out a injection and started to inject the syringe content into the boy right arm and the boy started to feel more relaxed.

"Thank you for getting me, my last request." The boy said as doctor smiled and once he was done with the shrine he placed it on the nightstand next to the boy's bed and hugged the young teen who is in shocked.

"I knew that you have not had you parents around of the last 2 years, so this is the only parting gift i can give you." He said as the boy smiled for first the time in a long and nodded to Doctor before the doctor started to turn off the life support of the young boy and looked at him. "Rest in place." He said kindly as the boy take his last breath.

"Thank you." He slowly closed his eyes and made one wish. 'I wish to be reborn.' He made a wish that would be best thing that could happened to him.

POV Silver.

I find myself in a cold hard ground. "Oh great heroes, please help us save our world for great evil?" I looked up to find myself inside of large church building with a group of priest watching us and praying. "Oh please help us?" I was confused.

"What the hell?" I hear someone speak as i looked to left i find three other people with me. all holding weapons, that look like a golden spear with red gem under the blade this weapon was held by a young man with long blond hair, usually held back in a ponytail. He looks older and taller than me. He looks very handsome. he wearing a set for yellow jeans, white shirt and red jacket.

A golden sword with blue gem within the cross-guard. this weapon is used by black hair with a pretty handsome face and he looks to be really suited to be a protagonist of dimensional-cross stories from manga or anime. He wearing a light blue jeans, Black shirt and blue coat.

lastly a Golden Bow with a amber gem. this weapons is used by boy who appearance is younger, he looks around 17 years of age, He has naturally curly hair that flops. His hair is blonde makes him appear charming.

I started to get up from the floor and i find myself with weapons for my own but my weapons or shield looked a different then the others, i have a pair of large black half shield on the sides of my arms with sharp edges pointing out fir the back of the shield and my outfit is different from my old clothes. As i find myself in a Black tight Gilets, black jeans with long black combat boots and black leather jacket.

I also noted that my left leg and arm are back too and i move my hand to see if i was not dreaming, but this is real. i know that I couldn't show my feeling around people. "What the big idea?" the spear user asked as everyone looked him.

The priest at the front spoke. "We perform an ancient rites to summon you brave heroes to help defend this world from the wave of calamity." He said and i looked at the priests and sighed. 'Calamity? as in the end of the world?' i thought to myself as the priest continued going on abut that this calamity and to be honest it hurt my head. "Please let us take you to the king?" he said as i looked to the other weapon uses.

"Did he just say king?" The spear user asked as I nodded.

"Looks that way." I said before we followed the old man to this so call king. 'Why do i think let this place it watching me?' i looked around at peoples as the 5 of us walked through this Church.

"So what do you all think going on?" the bow user asked and we all looked at him. "This place look almost like fairly table?" he said as the other looked around and i just sighed.

'Fucking children.' I said in my mild be the Spear user looked at me. "Say you're have not said a word?" he asked as i looked at him back and he smiled. "and You looked depressed?" he said as i looked away.

"i just don't talk much." i said and other two user the sword and bow looked at my shields.

"Twin shields?" The bow user asked as i looked them.

"Their look like god arcs to me?" i said to myself as other looked at me oddly. "Just keep your eyes to yourself and off me." I said before walking a little faster than them, but i could still hear them.

"Will someone wake up on the wrong side of the bed?" Spear joked as Sword spoke.

"His heir is an odd colour?" i looked back at him. "You got odd heir did you dye before coming here?" He asked as i looked at my heir and thank it still the same.

"No, i was brith it." I looked at them and they was shocked.

"No way." the bow user said as I nodded. "How?"

"I don't know, only my young sister and myself have this coloured hair." i said only for the spear user to come up me and grab my hands and with the look of hope in his eyes i got a little worried before he asked the one question I hated.

"Is she pretty?" he asked before i grabbed his right arm and kicked him from under his feet and slammed him to the ground and locked his arms in place. "Aww!" Everyone stopped and looked at us.

"Fucking talk about my little sister again and i will break your fucking arm." i said as i forced the spear to look at me. "Do i make myself clean?" I asked as i pulled on his arm.

"YES!" he screamed before i let his arm go and just as he was stand up his shoulder popped out of place. "Ow my shoulder." He said as i sighed and grab his shoulder and he looked at me for a second. "What?"

"Hold on for second." i popped his shoulder back into place and he looked more relaxed. "Sorry about that." I apologise and he looked at me.

"No, I'm sorry too." i looked at him. "I shouldn't have asked." I nodded.

"Just don't ask about her again." i looked at my left arm before holding it.

"Did something happen?" he asked as i looked at him with deaths eyes and he looked away.

"Drop it already." the sword user said as Spear and i looked at him. "If he does not wanted to speak about his past then leave him alone." Sword said as i nodded to him as Spear walked on and i looked at Sword. "We can't wait around." He said before walking on himself and i stayed behind until the other people was out for hearing reach.

"This world could be a new life for me." i said to myself before creaking a small smile and walked on and i managed to catch up with them.

Break.

We find ourselves in a royal throne room with a ton of nobles. 'I don't like this places.' i looked around and i could people looked at me like i was some type of Allen. "Great heroes." i looked at the throne to find a old man, with white hair and beard, and dress like a king with royal rode and crown. 'I don't like him.' "Welcome to the great Kingdom of Melromarc and i am it king Aultcray Melromarc XXXII. Welcome brave heroes."

i looked around and i could see people all still looking at us but one got my eye, but they're on the second floor where a Balcony is and their hiding behind a pilar. 'Better keep a eye on my surroundings.' "Please could you all introduce yourselves?"

Sword was up first. "My name is Ren Amaki, I'm High schooler and i am 16 years old." 'Younger than me.' Ren said as he held his sword in his hands.

Then Spear walked up. "I'm Motoyasu Kitamura, I am 21 and I'm University Student." Motoyasu held his spear on his right shoulder acting cocky.

and the bow. "Will i guess I'm up next?" he stepped forward. "my name is Itsuki Kawasumi, I'm still in high school and i am 17 years old." i looked at him and i see a strong justice in his eye.

I was going to say my name but the king stopped me. "Good Ren, Motoyasu and Itsuki." he just completely blinked me.

"Your Majesty?" i said coldly and making everyone looked at me as i looked at the king. "If think you forgot someone?" i said before the king and my other heroes looked at me.

I looked him and he got the message. "please forgive me." the king said as Itsuki spoke.

"Hey, you should see some respect to the king." I looked Itsuki. "So you're bing rude." he said as I sighed.

"Sorry for my actions." I said before walking to the king throne and kneed down. "My name is Silver Arc Takeba. I'm 18 year ago and i from the Arc Noble family back in old world and i'm a high school student." I said before standing up and walked back to my group.

Motoyasu looked at me oddly. "A Noble?" he asked as I nodded.

"I was next in line." i looked at him before i noted a small green icon in the button right hand side of my view and i forced on it and what looked like a menu popped up on my sight.

**Name: Silver Arc Takeba**

**age: 18**

**Status:**

**Class: Shield Champion.**

**Sub Class: Deal blades ****champion,**** Glaive Champion, Bow champion****.**

**Level: 1**

**Max HP: 300**

**Max MP: 25**

**Max SP: 25**

**ATT: 20**

**MAG: 15**

**P. DEF: 50**

**M. DEF: 30**

**DEX: 20**

**Equipment:**

**Twin Arc short blades.**

**Twin Arc shields.**

**Shadow Blademan leather.**

'So this most be a game?' i thought as the king started to talk about what the priest was going on about with the wave of calamity and how he forces couldn't hold off the wave before we got here and his kingdom was leave in chaos.

"So please help save our world?" King asked as everyone looked at each other before Ren spoke.

"Ok i think we got most of the information." Ren hold his sword close to the ground. "But don't think that we are going to work for you for free." the king nodded before his right hand spoke up and he look a little odd.

"of course not, one you all drive back the waves we will reward you most handsomely." He said give the other attentions and I couldn't care less about them as their are rude people and full of themselves.

The king spoke once the idiot are done. "Well now that we have come to a clean conclusion. i would like you all to your status." he asked as mr Itsuki and Motoyasu don't know what the king was going on about.

"Left in the down right hand side of your vision." i said as the two looked at me oddly. "Force on the green icon and it will bring up a Stat menu." i said as i looked at my own. 'Twin arc short blades?' i looked at my shields and i find short sharp points. 'Couldn't be?' i looked at the item and a new window popped up.

'To use the arc blades you most give your blood to the shield and upgrade.' I looked at my hand and i find a dark red half gems on born my shields. "Silver?" I looked at Motoyasu. "What up man?" he asked as i pointed to my shield.

"How good are you with blood?" i asked and everyone looked at me oddly. "I may have just find something that i wanted to try it out." I said before biting my left hand and draw blood and held it in front of Motoyasu. "I needed you too take a bit of my blood onto your finger and place it on my gem." I slammed my shield together and Motoyasu looked at my hand. "Please, I won't ask a thing from you again." i said before he nodded and take a little bit of my blood and placed it on my gem.

A new window popped up. 'Requirement meet.' i looked at my menus and find that my blade are unlocked. "You got what you needed?" He asked as i nodded and unlocked my shield to find two new handles are just under my hands.

"look like the items we have can unlocked new abilities." I said as the others looked at me.

Ren asked. "What did you unlock?" i looked at him before pointing to my eye.

"Night-vision." i lied and the other looked at me in shocked.

"That going to be handy." Itsuki said before the king told us to rest and get ready for what tomorrow bring us.

Break.

It night now and well everyone was in Itsuki a given room as we the four heroes of legend are having a small meeting. well the other are having a meeting, I'm just outside on the Balcony taking in the land around us. 'mostly grass lands and large hills around the kingdom. "So Silver?" I looked inside to Motoyasu and the other two looked at me. "What will the black clothes?" He asked as i looked at my gear. 'Shadow Blademan leather.' "Are you a fighter or something?" he asked as I sighed.

"Best you don't ask too much about me." i said as i turned around and looked at the full moon. "The moon here more beautiful than my own world." i said before Ren spoke.

"You don't like talking about yourself?" he said as i sighed again.

"No because unlike like Motoyasu I'm not just for a talker or Ladies man." I looked at my shield. "I was just a boy trap in a hospital all alone without his family support." I said as the guys eyes widened. "So that all you're getting from me." I said before thinking about my plan. 'i should got a head start.' i thought before walked back into the room. "I'm going to back to room." I said as the others nodded.

"Night man." Motoyasu said and Ren and Itsuki nodded as i walked out of the room, only to hear Motoyasu. "Man, he a buzz kill." I sighed before walk down the hall to my room but not with out smile and use my new swords by grabbing the handles and once in hands the sound of metal combining together and then in a second a set of large Razor sharp short blade with jet black metal shot up out from my shield and locked with the handle and i slashed the air. with a set of Arc Blades that wighted perfect for deal welding.

"God arc." I said as their are the same weapons from a game i played but in my own world. (God eater 3 Biting edge.) I released the handles and then the blade returned to my shields by folding themselves together and hiding inside for the shield like a sheath with only the tip pointing out a little from the back. "Time for bed." I look for my door and walked over to it but not without heard foots steps for a woman trying to sneak around. 'One good thing about living a in hospital your start to remember what foot step sound like what.' i looked to my left and that where the sound coming from. 'Down the hall to the right.' i mind was starting up and i had to go and see what going on.

I creak a grinned as i felt more stronger then my last world and i wanted to try something i wanted to see it my shield or Blade had any skills as i looked at my stats and i find one skill. 'Blade rush: This Skill allows the caster to triple they speed and Attack output at the cost of the Caster HP as it take 3HP to hold for a second.' but what triggers is troubles me was it requires HP to use. 'If i wanted to hold this skill, it going to cost me 3 HP a second.' My hands formed into firsts. 'It a Both edge sword.' I smiled. "Just what I needed." i looked up and spotted an open door with light coming from the room and i pushed my back to wall and listened in.

"So the Shield hero is truly here?" i heard a woman voice who sound like a noble.

"Yes my lady." a second woman who sound like a maid in the way her voice spoke. "He wearing a oddly looking shield or Shields both are pure black." i looked floor. "He could be a new breed for Hero?" The maid said as i heard the Noble sound shocked.

"Well then." The noble said as she started to laugh. "I guess that i have a new play thing." she said as i walked off. "but once we are done with him, i can have the Spear hero all to my self." I stopped. "as well, we can break the shield hero will to live."

I gritted my teeth together. 'So someone going to try and back stab me.' I grinned. 'I gladly welcome it.' my persona switched again and I facepalmed. "I done it again." i said before walking back to my room. Once inside a simple room with a single bed in back of the room, i looked at the bed before sighing as formed my Biting blade and to swing them around a bit to get the feel of their wight and range. 'Pretty light and solid.' i mixed a few round kicks into my fighting style. "I'm liking this." i said before trying to copy one of the move from God Eater and placed both blade handle to each other and twisting them together only from them to lock together and then the handle extend out like a Glaive and I grinned. Before holding my new Glaive in my right hand and started to stab, swing and jump in to the air.

kneed down on the cold stone floor and forced mind as my body slept.

I ran Combat training in my hand as i remembered more the fighting moves in God eater and my personal training with a sword back in my old world. 'Remember don't let anyone...' My father voice played. As i looked around my mind to find a younger vision for myself holding a set of wooden sword in both hands. 'into your heart as it will weaken your soul.' my father voce played as my younger self started to swing the swords around let he was train. 'Also be the best.' his voice in raged me. 'Never show weakness.'

My mind begin to darken and the sound for fire made me up to see a fire before i wake up and i find it was morning. "Shit morning already?" I asked as i stood up before checking my stats and to my shock, my clothes have turned into a armour.

**'Shadow Blademan leather'  
'P. DEF +30 M. DEF +20'**

'This is some good armour.' i thought as i returned my swords to my shield before i hear a knock on my door. "It open." I said as a young woman opened my door. "Good morning." I said as she looked at me and bowed.

"His Majesty has asked for all the heroes to come to his throne room." she said as I nodded.

"Lead the way." I said before following the maid and on the way we meet up with Ren, Itsuki, Motoyasu who are all outside of a room talking. "Morning." I said as the three for them turned to face me and Motoyasu run up to me.

"Silver-" Motoyasu grab my hand and i ended up flipping him over my shoulder and he ended up on his ass "OW." he looked me as I smiled. "Silver smiling?" He said as i looked away with my normal cold hard face again. "And he back." Motoyasu got up. "But Silver we needed to talk with you?" i looked at Motoyasu confused.

Itsuki spoke up. "Silver we just heard that you're hiding for us." He said as i am on guard now. "You find something with your shield and we wanted to know what it is?" Itsuki asked as i pulled away.

"Sorry but I don't know what your talking about." I said before Ren stepped in.

"If your hiding something then you should tell us?" Ren said as i looked at him and sighed.

"Well the thing i'm hiding is a second skill that increase my attack power." i said as the other boys looked at me.

"No way." Itsuki said before Motoyasu looked at me oddly.

"But your a shield class?" Motoyasu said as everyone looked at him. "So defend is your field, but you have a offence skill?" He asked as I nodded with a grin.

"Who said anything about me being a shield only?" I said as i held up my fists. "I also have brawler in my class too." I said shocking the other guy, but i had to hide my true class role.

'**Class: Shield Champion and ****Sub Class: Deal blades ****champion, ****Glaive Champion, Bow champion****.' **The four are class have a good at one thing and play off each other, Shield for a solid defend and Duel blades for high attack and speed, the Glaive for long reach and piercing attack and lately the Bow for long range sharp shooting. "So a brawler?" Ren asked as I nodded. "Well given that you had only a shield, hand to hand it going to be your only weapon." I looked at the other before sighing.

"Can we get going before the king flips his lid." I said as I walked off to the king throne room before the other hero followed. "So we are getting other partners today?" I asked as Ren nodded.

"The king said that he going to get the best of the best." He said as i looked at my right hand and closed it.

"If i get a girl in my team, you guys can have her." I said as everyone look at me.

"Why do you say that?" Motoyasu asked as i looked at him and he grinning at me. "You hate girls or something?" he slapped my back as I sighed.

"No, I don't hate them." I looked at the ground with a disappointed look. "I don't feel comfort being around them." I said as Motoyasu laughed.

"Oh man." he laughed loud. "Silver, you really don't like people?" Motoyasu asked as I sighed.

"No, I just don't trust easily and girls are so willing to trick people in to believing whatever they wanted you to believe." I looked at Motoyasu. 'And i know that your one of them types of people.' I spoke in my mind as Motoyasu looked at me oddly. "Let just get going."

Break.

After along ass time for us pissing around we heroes made it to the throne room and we find a few people lined up at the side of the room armed with weapons and wearing armours. 'They look like Adventurers.' i looked at them all, but one got my eye and it my own shock. i find myself being drawn to a a lovely girl with semi-long crimson hair with a small sting with colour gems holding her heir in a messy ponytail. With a pretty cute face and a gentle smile youthful facial features with leather armour, a Purple coloured short dress and a long sword on her left hip. i made sure that i was not looking right at her and continued to look down the line of Adventurers. 'All for them are human?' before the king walked into the walks. "Welcome. brave heroes." as he walked in the nobles and Adventurers kneed down, but the other Heroes didn't, so i sighed and kneed myself.

"Silver?" Motoyasu looked at me as i looked up at him. "What are you doing?" he asked as i pulled him down and the other two followed.

"Show some respect." I said in cold voice making the king smile.

"Please raise Heroes." The king said as we stood up and he raised his hand. "Here we have the Adventurers who well be accompanying you on you journey." The Adventurers walked in front for us heroes. "Now pick you hero." the Adventurers walked over to us. 'So they get to pick.' after a minute they picked and i was disappointed. Motoyasu got 4 girls in his party, Ren got 5 mixed and Itsuki got 3 and as for me. zero. "Well hate to say this, but even i'm shock to see this." the king said as I sighed.

"Whatever, i fight better alone." I said as everyone looked at me oddly.

Someone walked up to the king and he sighed. "I just be made aware of a unsetting rumour." He said as i looked at him and so did everyone else. 'He lying.'

"what going on?" Itsuki asked as the king answered.

"A Rumour about the so called Shield is oblivious to this world with no knowledge of this world." I smiled at this commotion and looked at the king.

"Well good luck with that." i said as the king looked at me oddly. "I got enough knowledge for your world and i know how to use my weapon, but so whatever this rumour is, is a Lie and i'm guess that the man stood next to you know this?" I looked at the man who looks like a priest froze up. "And given that it once been one day that rumour must have be put in place just a few hour after me and my fellow Heroes come to this world." I said basically calling out the priest.

The king closed his eyes and sighed. "So Sir shield hero?" i looked at him. "What make you think that this rumour a lie?" He asked and i smiled before showing off my 'Blade rush' skill.

"Blade rush" I said quietly as i move a break neck speed and ended up in behind the king. "Because if I didn't have knowledge that, I wouldn't have unlocked a skill before the others heroes and." I moved in closer to him. "I know someone going to try something against me." the king looked at me in shocked. "Just a wanting to let you know." I said before jumping back and my arm started to rip open from the skill damage. I chuckled. "Man is hunts." I said as the other heroes looked at me.

"Silver what did you just do?" Motoyasu asked as i looked at him. "This at a skill?" he asked as i looked smiled and nodded. "How did you get it?"

"I don't know." I said as heroes are confused. "I just final it this morning." I lied again as I didn't wanted the other to know about my blades just yet. "But can we get going?" I asked as i looked at king who still look at me confused. "Sooner we get going the sooner we get stronger and we get a better chance of stopping the waves." I said as i placed my hand on my chest. "I, Silver Arc Takeba, im taking my leave." i turn around to the main door and was about to leave the throne room before the king stopped me.

"Wait!" he said as i turned my head. "We have some coins to help on your Adventure." I turned to face a young noble woman who handed a leather bag and i take before opening it. "Each Heroes are give 400 silver piece well the shield heroes get 600 to help with hiring help." The king said as i looked at him.

"Thank you king." I said before leaving the room and one i got down the hall that lead to the Castle entrance. 'I should follow a helper soon.' I looked at my shields before smiling. "Should first find a guild or Inn before heading out to the fields, but i can go at night that way I can fight out people finding out about that?" I said as i walked but i heard someone running behind me and i turned only to find the pretty girl from before running.

"Sir hero!" She shouted and i stopped to face her.

"Yes?" I said coldly to her as she looked me a little hunt. 'Fake.'

"I'm sorry to be asking this, but are you ok with me joining up with your party?" She asked and i looked at her. 'But she in a party with Motoyasu?' I was confused by this.

"But your in Motoyasu party right?" I asked as i spotted her in Motoyasu group on the way out and she looked at the ground with her hands behind her back. 'She hiding something.' i could tell from her body language. "If you wanted to fight along side me then your going to needed to join my party." i said as the girl looked at me.

"I want too." A window popped up. 'Do you wish to add Myne Sophia as a party member?' it asked and i looked at her before sighing.

"welcome to the group." I said before walking off. 'Myne Sophia has add your party.' "Well Lady Myne." I said shocking Myne.

"How do you know my name?" she asked as I sighed.

"You joined my party, so i can see you name here." i pointed to a left hand side. "I think it because of my stat skill?" i said before she giggled. i shook my head and shown her a real smile. "Well the name Silver Arc Takeba, but you can me Silver or Arc, I don't really care which one." I offered out my hand and Myne take it.

"hope we can work together. Silver." she smiled cutely. 'I hope we can... Miss princess.' i looked at Myne stats without her know and her Occupation is 'Princess of **Melromarc.**' I looked at her stat.

**Name: Malty Melromarc/Myne Sophia**

**age: 19**

**Status:**

**Class: Sword maiden.**

**Level: 3**

**Max HP: 350**

**Max MP: 40**

**Max SP: 35**

**ATT: 25**

**MAG: 30**

**P. DEF: 20**

**M. DEF: 20**

**DEX: 25**

**Equipment:**

**steel long-sword**

**Blade-man leather.**

'She got good stats.' I looked at her with a smile and she was a little confused. 'A balance type.' "Let go." I said as we both set off to the field and to find what waits us.

**And Done **

**This is a little different type of the main story as i'm using Elements from a game called God eater 3 and As my OC bases so most of my skill and magic are going to be ****costumed from the main story, but i tried to keep close to the Shield hero main story, But Malty wouldn't be such a bitch and In the next character I WILL NOT BE using the 'Rape' claim on Silver as I don't wanted 'strong feminism' against me. **

**please me said this, i respect woman and every genders equal, so before you put a Review like. 'Don't hate woman?' or 'Your a no good man, just go die.' I love female and i respect them and their right and i support Equal rights between, Male, Female, Transsexual or whatever sexuality you are. Thanks you for reading.**

**OC Overview. **

**Name: Silver Arc Takeba**

**age: 18**

**Race: human.**

**Place of brith: japan.**

**height: 6ft 2 inces.**

**Body build: Normal high school.**

**weight: 48.3 kilograms**

**Hair Colour: short white.**

**Eye colour: blue.**

**Weapon: Shield/Twin short Blades Hybrid**

**Hero: the Arc shield Hero.**

**Status: **

**Class: Shield Champion.**

**Sub Class: Deal blades ****champion, Glaive Champion, Bow champion.**

**LV: 1**

**Max HP: 300**

**Max MP: 25**

**Max SP: 25**

**ATT: 20**

**MAG: 15**

**P. DEF: 50**

**M. DEF: 30**

**DEX: 20**

**Equipment:**

**Twin Arc short blades.**

**Twin Arc shields.**

**Skill: **

**'Blade rush: This Skill allows the caster to triple they speed and Attack output at the cost of the Caster HP as it take 3HP to hold for a second.'**


	2. Silver first hunt and new best friend

**Thank you all for the support for this story and i hope you enjoy. i find it a little hard to under stand the RPG system for this world so if Silver sound a OP please let me know in a PM or ****Review and i well fix the problem. also a little update on Silver character i have drop a big part of his past in this chapter as someone PM me about Silver having a weakness, so i installed one. **

Silver POV.

Malty and myself are walking around the town and we find that the town a lot busy than i first thought and i looked around to see ton of different stalls and people just living their lives. "So Sir Silver what the first thing we needed to do?" Malty asked as i started to thing.

"Well we need to get you some better armour." I said as i pointed to her leather armour and malty was a little confused. "Compare to my armour your's is weaker." I said and Malty blushed.

"So your saying i'm weaker?" she asked as i shook my head and walked over before patting her head and she looked at with a red face and I smiled.

"I never said anything about you being weak but you having higher defend makes my job easier as I don't have to wrong too much on keeping us both alive." I said before walked passed her. "Come on, you know a good shop right?" I asked as i looked over my shoulder and Malty was looking at the ground with a red face. "You coming Princess?" I asked as her head shoot over to me in shocked.

"What did you call me?" Malty asked as I smiled.

"It just a nickname." I said as she sighed in relief before going back into her cheerful mood and run passed and skipped happily. "So do you know a good shop?" I asked as Malty nodded with a big smile.

"Follow me." She ran off and i smiled before joining her. I started feel bit more comfortable around her, but i still felt something was off about her and i will find that out even if it kill me.

Time skip 10 minutes

Malty take us to a shop call Shields in Armes, the inside of the shop was pretty cool of a weapon and armours shop. A Old man who looked to be in his late 30 maybe in his 40s walked out from the back of the shop He has a shaved head, beard and darker skin with a well-built body and wearing a blacksmith uniform. "Welcome good sir?" he said as he looked at me and Malty. "First time in a weapon shop?" he asked as I nodded. "Well you know to pick the right one." He joked and i smiled before point to my Red hair partner.

"She the one who told me about this place and so we come to check it out." I said as he looked at Malty.

"You do look familiar?" he asked as Malty come up behind me and held my shoulders.

"I been here before as your shop is famous." She said as the old man smiled like them word just made his day.

"Well thank you kind miss." He looked at us both. "So what can i get you both?" he asked as i pointed to Malty again.

"We needed to upgrade her armour and i would ask if you improve my own please?" i asked the blacksmith come over to me and spotted my shield.

"By the heavens your the shield hero?" he asked as i sighed and shook my head.

"I'm not a hero yet." I said as both the Blacksmith and Malty looked at me oddly. "Just because i got the shield does not mean I'm hero." i looked at the blacksmith. "A hero is jungle by his actions not by his weapon." I said as the blacksmith smiled and nodded too.

"A man who wanted to let his actions spoke for themselves." He walked over to me. "I like you kid, you speak like a true hero." he said before Malty couch and i looked over at her as she pouted.

"Yes, princess?" I asked as she looked away.

"What type of Armour should I get?" she asked and I chuckled.

"Some light or medium type, we don't want you to be slow down." i said as she nodded and looked around the shop as i walked over to the corner with the smith.

"So Kid?" i looked at him. "What your name?" he asked as I answered.

"Silver. Silver Arc." I said as he nodded.

"Silver?" he held his chin. "So you looking for a sword or weapon?" he asked as i shook my head and pointed to the back room. "You wanted to look in the back or my forge?"

"Forge." i said before looking at Malty who looking at armour. "Be back in a few minutes." I said as she looked over me and the smith walking into the back room, but i stopped him as we got though. "I wanted to know if you could have a look at my swords?" I draw my arc blades and the smith was shocked.

"Well like have a look?" he pulled out a magnifying glass. "Well i be dammed." he looked shocked for a second. "The sword hold a lot of power but I can't want type of power and the metal then made form is a super rare." He look at me with a big smile. "What you have there are black Iron, that stuff it hard to come by." he said as i looked at my blades. "But black iron is only good for beginner adventurer." I smiled before asking he a question.

"You got any metals for sell?" I asked and he looked at a small boxes.

"I got some magic iron that im not using at the minute." He said as I gained.

"Could i buy two for them off you?" I asked and he nodded.

"That would 2 silvers coins." he said as i pulled out two silvers from my money bag and handed it to him and he handed me 4 magic iron ingots.

"You give me two more?" i looked at him as he smiled.

"Call it a hero favour." he said as i started to work my magic and like my swords 'eat' the metal and then unlocked a use tree. 'Magic iron swords.' My sword turned a white blue colour. "Well now." the smith was in shock. "So your weapon eater the metal?" he asked as I nodded.

"I can upgrade with item and i unlock new abilities and skills." I said as i upgrade my shield to a magic iron shield and a white blue colour too.

**Level: 1**

**Max HP: 300**

**Max MP: 25**

**Max SP: 25**

**ATT: 20 + 20 = 40**

**MAG: 15 + 5 = 20**

**P. DEF: 20 + 30 = 50**

**M. DEF: 10 + 20 = 30**

**DEX: 20 + 0 = 20**

**Equipment:**

**Twin magic iron short blades.**

**Twin magic iron shields.**

**Shadow Blademan leather.**

I grinned. "My stats are better but my armour could use a boost." I said as i looked at the smith. "Do you have any add-ons?" i asked as he looked at my armour.

"Well i can make a few but it going to cost you." I nodded before Malty shouted.

"Sir Silver!? i find a armour set I like." I looked at the smith who smiled before i returned my blades and we come out to find Malty a beautiful armour with red gems around and i looked at the armour.

'White guardian'  
'P. Def +40 M. Def +50'

it looks very expensive. malty give us a little show before swing around and i sighed "Princess, could you please go a little cheaper?" I asked as she pouted.

"It light, comfort and offer very good protect." I sighed as i looked at the smith who grinned.

"Could you throw a 20% discount in with our order?" I asked as he nodded.

"Sure Silver, I can but all together to going to cost around 280 silver coins." he said and i was a little shocked. "And i'm willing to throw a few extra clothes in too." He said before i nodded and he walked into the back and come back with some clothes. "Here put this one and i should be done within an few hours." He said as i take the clothes and walked into a changing room and changed out for my armour to find my body is still scared from my old world. my leg and arm still has the burn scars from a fire i got trapped in 2 years ago and i grabbed my arm and i started to shake in fear as i could hear the fire roared in my mind.

"NO!" I screamed only for the smith and Malty to rush over and opened the sheet and looked at me with my scars. Malty looked at me horror as she covered her mouth and the Smith looked shocked before coming over to me and placed his hand on my shoulder and i looked at him with fear in my eyes and he sighed before smiling.

"Get the clothes on and i will fix your armour up." he said as i calmed down a bit and nodded before he leave and closed the sheet but i seen malty and she looked at me scared before the sheet closed and i got my new clothes on a basic green village clothes and i leave the room before placing my armour on the corner. "You going to be ok?" He asked as I nodded.

"I should be fine. I just drop my guard for a minute wells thinking about home." I said before he nodded and take my gear into the back and i turned to face Malty who looked at me worried. "Hi about what you seen, just stay with us." i said as she nodded before the question that i wished she never asked.

"What happen to you?" Malty asked and i held my leg arm. "They look pretty bad burns?" i nodded to her.

"In my old world, i lost my arm and leg in a fire trying to save my younger sister." I told her the truth and now she going to ask me more question, but to my surprise malty pulled me into hug.

"I'm sorry that I asked." She said as i felt warm on the inside maybe because i final told someone or maybe just maybe find someone i could trust, but that along shot. "If it means anything, I'm sorry." I smiled before pulling away from her and i looked Malty in the face.

"Thanks." I turned away from her. "But i lived with for most my life and it never going away so i just have to get over this." I said before kneeing down on floor and closed my eye. "But for now we should refocus." I said as Malty was confused. "find a comfort sitting position and close your eyes and focus on something or someone you hold dear and remember how you fight in your mind and then run it over and over until your memory remember ever movement then you can react to any attack without thinking." I said as i opened my eyes and looked at Malty who looked at me oddly. "Just give it a try you may find it help as a way to calm your nervous or to collet your thought together." Malty joined me and both mediate and i started to think for my fighting style. I started to malty into it and i find that I can't work with her without changing everything I know. i opened my eye and i looked to left to find that malty fell asleep wells sitting down and i smiled before i stood up and find that the smith was just done.

"Hey, i just finish up and i know you're going to like the upgrade." He said as i looked at my armour and grinned before taking it off the corner and walked over to the changing room once again and changed into my armour and walked out to find that Malty wake up and looked at me in my new armour with the same old style, but with the added steel breast place and a new black clock made from a high material with a fur lining. "Looking good." the smith said as i looked at the stats.

**'Shadow Blademan leather +1'**  
**'P. DEF +50 M. DEF +30'**

**Enchantments:  
****Slash Resistance (small)  
****Flame Resistance (mid)  
Cold Resistance (mid)  
****「Autonomous Repair」  
****「Soul bonded」****  
**

I looked at the Enchantments. "Flame resistance?" I asked and he nodded.

**Level: 1**

**Max HP: 300**

**Max MP: 25**

**Max SP: 25**

**ATT: 20 + 20 = 40**

**MAG: 15 + 5 = 20**

**P. DEF: 20 + 50 = 70**

**M. DEF: 10 + 30 = 40**

**DEX: 20 + 0 = 20**

**Equipment:**

**Twin magic iron short blades.**

**Twin magic iron shields.**

**Shadow Blademan leather +1.**

"I find some good Fire Resistance material in the back and i added an Autonomous repair too." He said as I smiled. "So that armour should last you a long time." I placed his silver on the corner and he take it before handing me a bag. "Take it." i did before looking at Malty before grinning.

"Let go hunting." I said as Malty nodded and we leaved the shop and head the field out side of the city.

Break.

We made to the field and Malty told me about a good spot to hunt and so we when there and she thought it would a idea for me to get a feel for fighting the monsters in this area so i when in alone and Malty stood by a tree on standby with a smile on her face as i walked in the field waiting for my pray to come and i could red arrows in the tall grass coming at me and moving at high speed before 5 small orange monsters come at me and i smiled before running at them and just as the first one was going to bite me, i punched him in the face and deal half damage and he was sent flying but his one of his friend tried to come up behind me and i round house kicked him away and i got broad for this before running and deploying my blades.

One orange thing come in for an attack only to get slashed in half and the next until all 4 them explode like Balloons and once I stopped i sheathed my weapons and Malty come rushing over as Exp popped up in my face. '+10 EXP' "You did it Silver." Malty cheered and i smiled before looking at the wood lands. "Do you wanted to explore the woods?" she asked as she bent over and with smiled and I nodded.

"I wanted to fight something with a bit more power." I said as i walked over to the wood and get ready to fight anything that came my way, but it was not a monster. No. I heard the sound of an animal crying, I dropped my fighting style and rushed in.

"SIR SILVER!" Malty looked at me as i ran in and she followed me. I followed the cry and only a short dash in i find a dead Grey wolf that likes to be shoot by an arrow. Sir Silver you shouldn't leave a lady behind-" she looked at the body as i kneed down. "A dead wolf?" she asked as i looked around the body and find what was crying.

A baby Wolf cub wiping for the dead wolf. "Shh.." I picked up the young and held them as the Cub them kept crying. "Coming don't cry." I said softly as i looked at Malty who watching me.

"Sir Silver that a monster." she said as i looked at her with a smile. "Your not thinking for keeping it?" I nodded. "But you have to train them and i bet you don't know about slave seals?" She asked as i looked at her and shook my head. "You can a monster or God forbid people branded with a Slave seal and their follow you're ever commanded or the worst pain in someone life." I started to think of place places that may do this seal.

"Do you know about a blackmarket?" I asked Malty and she was shocked. "Just wanted to know if your about one in the city as their can be a good place information if we needed." I said as i know a little bit about blackmarket know more then know Inn and most places if you can pay. I looked around and I couldn't hear or since anyone around us. "Princess could you hold the pup as i feel their to my shield?" I handed the pup to Malty as she held them and each started to play with them take her attention off me and i had to decide which sword or Shield to feel the wolf parts. 'Let see?' I looked at my shield and i find reset information. **'Wolf shield: Increase hearing and eye sights and offers cold resistance (mid)' **So that the shield. I looked at my blades and i find that my sword are sole weapon themselves so i deal weld two diffiencet Swords but only at half effect. so i looked at the wolf sword. '**Wolf Blade: Increase movement speed and Cold damage.' **Both look good and i also gain 2 passive skills: **'Wild hunt: Gain an increase sense hearing and smell.' and 'Beast tamer: Gain the ability to tame a single monster from beast class and they gain a growth rate X2.' **I sighed before feeding both items. "Ok that should do." I said before Malty looked at Me with the pup in her arms.

"You finally done?" She asked as I nodded and take the pup who looks to be calmer as i held them. "So did you unlocked something new?" she asked as i nodded and looked at my new pet and held him up.

"I going to Tame is little guy." I said before my shield turned into a grey colour and half a wolf head formed on both for them. 'To use beast tamer you have to give your beast a drop of your blood and give them a name.' I bit my finger and held it in front of the pup. "Come Grey." Grey smelt my finger before licking the blood and he began to glow a deep purple before a mark was burned into my right hand and i find a Grey wolf head appeared. Grey howled happily as his little tall waved in the air. "He so cute!" I shouted as Malty smiled.

"I see you like wolfs?" she asked as i hugged Grey.

"I love them." I said before putting Grey on the ground and his name popped up on my party list.

**Name: Grey**

**age: 20 days odd**

**Status:**

**Class: Timber wolf.**

**Level: 1**

**Max HP: 50**

**Max MP: 0**

**Max SP: 5**

**ATT: 5**

**MAG: 3**

**P. DEF: 6**

**M. DEF: 6**

**DEX: 10**

'Still a baby.' I thought before looking at Malty who smiled. "So Sir Silver? what brave task do we take?" she asked as we continued hunt with my new pet and we got a few levels well Me and Grey got the levels as i find a way to set Malty as setting to Follower or to non Follower so i can control the amount of EXP she get by switching it on and off.

But now it night and thanks to the hunt we all did today come with a pretty good beg full of hide and other remains for over monsters and right now we both in a Tavern eating some good food and the Tavern each given us some meat for Grey who now, thank to the Beast tamer a full grown young wolf and he laid by my feet sleeping.

"This food is very good." I said as i looked at Malty who is sat a cross from me and she smiled.

She looked at my food and she was a little shocked. "How come you order the small meal? With the money we made you could have treated yourself a bit more?" She asked as i continued to eat my small meal happily.

Before point my knife at her was a smiled. "Well Princess, back in my old world i was told not to eat to much and eat only what you needed." I take a piece of meat off my plate. "So i learned just how much my body needs and now i only what i needed and if we going to be adventure and travel, you should learn this too as it save money and food that can be used later." I eat my food as Malty looked at me with her head resting on her left hand and in her right was a glass of red wine. "What up?" i asked as she giggled.

"Care to have a drink with me?" she asked as i nodded as she pored me a glass and we made a toast before taking a sip. 'Pretty good.' "So Sir Silver?" I looked at Malty. "Do you plan on Traveling a lot?" she asked as i nodded and just before i could speak someone called to me.

"SILVER!" Malty and myself turned around to see Motoyasu walking up to us. "I see you too are getting along?" He asked as me and Malty looked at each other and smiled.

"Well to say this is other last day together i thought it would be nice to sit down and have a meal." Both looked at me oddly.

"Last Day?" Malty asked as I nodded.

"I never planned on keeping you with me, i work better alone so Myne i'm giving you back to Motoyasu." I removed Malty from my party. "Thank for everything you done." I stood up and patted Motoyasu. "You can have her lady killer." I smile before Motoyasu.

"Your lose." I smiled at his comment, before heading up stairs.

"Gray?" I patted my leg and Grey wake up and rushed over to me as I faced Motoyasu and nodded to him before heading up to my room and decide to drop my guard for the night as i started to change out of my armour and in to my villager clothes but before i when to sleep i looked over my skill and find a unknown one call '**Curse of nightmare: Make your ****enemy live their worse nightmare.' **"Wait this is link to Arc swords?" i said before smiling. "Let see." i draw my sword before using the curse on the ground and door to added like a trap so if other one try to come in they going to live a nightmare. I throw my armour onto a chair and laid down on my bed before closing eye and just as i was going to sleep Grey jumped onto my bed and laid next to me and i looked at him as he looked at me and i hugged as i felt safe with him. "Night Grey." I said before we both fell asleep in the cold of this new world unknown that tomorrow would change my life forever.

**And Done. **

**Thank you all for the support for this story and i hope you enjoy. please ****Favourite and follow. Also leave a Review with any idea that you may wanted to happen and i will try to input it, if it go well the story.**

OC Overview.

Name: Silver Arc Takeba

age: 18

Hero: the Arc shield Hero.

Status:

Class: Shield Champion.

Sub Class: Deal blades champion, Glaive Champion, Bow champion.

**Level: 7**

**Max HP: 660**

**Max MP: 55**

**Max SP: 55**

**ATT: 30 + 30 = 60**

**MAG: 45 + 15 = 60**

**P. DEF: 50 + 70 = 120**

**M. DEF: 60 + 50 = 110**

**DEX: 40 + 10 = 50**

**Equipment:**

**Twin Wolf blades.  
+30 ATT +15 MAG +10 DEX**

**Twin ****Wolf**** shields.  
+20 P. DEF +20 M. DEF**

**Shadow Blademan leather +1.  
****P. DEF +50 M. DEF +30'  
****Enchantments:  
****Slash Resistance (small)  
****Flame Resistance (mid)  
Cold Resistance (mid)  
****「Autonomous Repair」  
****「Soul bonded」****  
**

Skill:

'Blade rush: This Skill allows the caster to triple they speed and Attack output at the cost of the Caster HP as it take 3HP to hold for a second.'

**'Wolf shield: Increase hearing and eye sights and offers cold resistance (mid)**

**Wolf Blade: Increase movement speed and Cold damage.**

'**Curse of nightmare: Make your ****enemy live their worse nightmare.'**

Passive skills:

**'Wild hunt: Gain an increase sense hearing and smell.'**

**'Beast tamer: Gain the ability to tame a single monster from beast class and they gain a growth rate X2.' **

**Party list:**

**Grey: LV 7 ****Class: Timber wolf.**


	3. Betrayal, Demon and She returns

**Review feel back.  
pinkdog16 with (so disappointing that mein is still gonna go and do that evil thing. I thought maybe for once she'd be a good person but I guess not...) Well Mein may be giving a much needed reality check and maybe find a good side to herself.**

**Guest With (Ok you said he wouldn't accept a gi in the group so why did he? He knows she is lying. Unless he is setting her up ooo me like) your question is answer in this.**

Betrayal, by the same people who you thought was your friend or someone you call brother. "Your crime again this country will be meet with the hush punishment, but since your a Hero we can't kill you for what you have done." I was pinned to the ground of the throne room floor by a set for guards with the others 3 heroes standing in front of the king throne, all looking at me like a criminal but the one i was looking at was the one who plan all this and i let it happen. Malty was being held by Motoyasu with a grin on her face. 'fucking whore.'

"Well fucking let me or your guards are going to be killed." I said as i was close to breaking my mind limits. "You have no evidence!" I shouted only for Motoyasu to draw his spear.

"You RAPED Myne!" he shouted before the other heroes joined in.

"Your nothing but a rapist and your the weakness." Ren said as i looked at him. "it would be better if you just disappeared as we don't needed you." He said as i looked at the ground.

"I said death is the right way to go." Itsuki said as i gritted my teeth.

"Your just tools." I said as everyone looked at me as my blood was bolding. "Your just being using and your blinded to the true." I grabbed my blades before deploying them and cut down the guards holding me shocking everyone in the room. "I don't care for this world." I looked at the king look at me in fear. "I showed you repeat and i where again my better judgement to team up with you Malty Melromarc, but now it I know." I turned to the door. "You all can handle the waves alone, as I don't care what happens to you at all." I looked at Malty. "Oh and Malty just word of waring, cross me again and not even your father can save you from my rage." I said before Motoyasu, Ren and Itsuki pointed they weapons at me. "So..." I looked at them all.

"First you rape and now you thrusting people." Motoyasu said as his spear light up. "Your no Hero that all." He said as Ren and Itsuki got ready and I sighed.

"leave or we will destroy you." Itsuki said as i smiled and raised my left sword to them.

"Try me." I said before Ren change at me, as he go for an over head slash and i block him with my left sword. "Weak." I said before kicking him in the gut and using a bit of strength sent him a few feet back before Itsuki started to run around me trying to find a blink spot.

"Your going down Criminal." I could feel Itsuki over confidents as he stop and fire a shot at me only to be blocked with my right half shield.

"So range combat then?" I asked before i slammed my weapons and shield together and formed a long barrel and then a cannon form from my weapon shocking Itsuki. "Say hello to my little friend." I said before Fire 3 bullets for my weapon and find that it drain my MP by 1. All the bullets hit Itsuki, one in arm and both legs as his HP dropped to red. "I told you not to cross me." I said before Motoyasu change forcing me to go in defend.

"HOW DO YOU HAVE THIS EQUIPMENT?" Motoyasu used his spear to try and hit me but i block his weapon with my gun and we was in deadlock. "You just a shielder, you shouldn't this." he said as I smile.

"Well sorry to say but im not the shield hero." I said as i slowly pushed him back and headbut him making Motoyasu stagger as i deformed my gun back into swords and then into my glaive. "No, i am an Arc." I said as changed Motoyasu who only just block my attack. "But your right about one thing." I kicked Motoyasu legs knocking him off balance and he hit the floor and i pointed the end of my glaive to Motoyasu face and he looked sacred. "I'm no hero and i never will be." I pulled my weapon away from Motoyasu as i looked down at him. "I thought for you like a brother Motoyasu, but even you betray me." I looked at Motoyasu with tears in my eyes and he looked at me oddly. "Your just a plaything to her and you alway will be." I sheathed my weapon before leaving.

"Wait!" I stopped as i reached the door and turned to the king. "So long at you live your crime will follow you." He said as i got feed up with him and his family so i formed my gun and fired a shot at the king at just missed his head and he was looking at me in fear.

"Speak one more word and i will kill you." I looked at his whore of a child. "And Malty, just to let you know, i felt safe around you but that was a mistake." i said before leaving with my god arc and my new rage.

**(Ok before I ****continue. Silver weapon is a hybrid between 4 modes. Swords, Glaive, Gun and shield also called a God Arc. This weapon cover all ranges, close, mid and long range. So if you look at it, he the ultimate Hero, but given his acting and the way people have treated him, he turned in an Anti hero.)  
(Also look up Biting Edge god eater 3 to see what Silver gun looks like.)**

Break.

I started to walk down the street with my cloak hood up to hide my face again the people around me. "How you shield bro?" I looked at my right to see the blacksmith who looked pissed. "Come over here." i did as he told me before he grab my collar and pulled me off the ground. "You got some nervous showing your face after what you did to that girl." I looked at him as he raised his fist to me.

"Your also Betraying me?" I asked as i looked at him in the eyes and he look at me surprised before pulling me down. "What? Thought you was going to punch me?" I said about he sighed.

"I changed my mind." he crossed his arms. "Also." he looked behind him and i looked to find Grey sit there with my bag and i smiled for the first time before kneeing down and Grey rushed over to me and patted him.

"Hi boy." i feel happier. "Thank for taking my things before that bitch stole them." I said as the blacksmith looked at me.

"He just show up that my stop this morning with your thing, before the rumours started and given your actions, i can see you are angry." he said as I nodded.

"I just manage to take down all the hero and almost murder the king." I said as i played with Grey and the smith looked at me in shock. "King slayer 101." I said before he sighed.

"Do you have any plan?" He asked as i nodded and stood up.

"Yeah, i needed to find some work and make some money, but given i just quit being a hero." I looked at the smith. "Do you needed help with your forge?" I asked as the Smith smiled and shook his head.

"Sorry, but i'm not letting you quit so easily." he said as i looked at him oddly. "Kid, you got a lot to live for." I looked at the ground as he said that and held my left arm, i heard him sighing. "If you want, i can speak to a few friends for mine who are look a top fighter to do some work for them?" he said as i looked at him.

"What type of Work?" i asked and he smiled.

"Hunting monster mostly, but them may ask you to find metal for them." He said as i nodded as i know i could trust him.

"Ok, but first." I cut my hand and offered it to the blacksmith and he looked at me. "I want to form a blood pact with you." I said before he nodded and he let me cut his hand and we shake hands. "Betray me and i will kill you." I said as he nodded.

"I know." he said before we both waled into his shop and i explained everything to him. "I see." I sat on box in back of the shop as he was using the wall as a rest. "So Silver, what do to you plan on doing?"

I looked at my hands before sighing. "Well being assassin could have good pay." I said as the smith look at me. "How do you think i'm so good with a blade." I smiled as my past was slowly coming out. "Also i need a to find a party soon or the wave going to kill me." I said as Erhard sighed again.

"I can take you a slave trader close by but promise me that you will not treat them badly." I looked at him with a smile.

"I will treat them like my own family." i said before looking at the ground and asked Erhard a question. "Is it ok for me to look at you as my father?" i asked as Erhard looked at me oddly. "I know it sound weird." I chuckled.

Erhard laughed. "Well kid, you can look at me as a Father if you want too." i smiled and nodded. "Well you should headed out and find the lucky people who going to be your partner other than Grey here." he said as i got off the box and Grey also got up too.

"Will do and Pops?" I looked at Erhard as he looked a little shock by my name. "thanks, i almost lose hope for trusting people." I said before leaving his shop and headed to the field with Grey, but made sure that my hood was up and slowly made my way thought town, but somethings felt off as if someone was following me. "Grey?" I looked at me wolf who looked around as he felt something too. "Guess i'm not the only one." Just as we passed though the town gates and got the field, this feeling i felt was still following and it getting stronger. "Grey to the forest!" I said before we both ran into the forest before deploying my blade. "Show yourself." I shouted before i heard laughing coming from behind me.

"My my." I turned around to find a beautiful woman with an hourglass figure, long purple hair then reached down her to ass and crimson red eyes, but what wearing was quest able as she only wearing a silk underwear and bra. "You was able to sense me without magic." she said as i looked at her. 'She feel diffiencet.' I looked at her and looked at every part of her body. 'She not human.' Her body is perfect, but too perfect as she someone that ever man wants, a beautiful angel. I pointed my left blade to her.

"Tell me who you are, before i cut you down." i said as she giggled and walking closer to me but stopped just before my blade. "I said to tell me who you are!" I said before i tried to attack her but for some reason my body was not responding. "What?" I looked at the woman who smiled, but also a sweat smell was in the wild

"For a hero your not so bright." she said as my anger built up and i unlocked a new shield. 'Charm shield: you grain a resistance to spell charms (high) and you cast the spell charm yourself.' I smiled. "Oh someone glad to see me pretty me." She said before my shield transformed into half of a pink heart shield and the woman was shocked as i changed at her close blink range.

"BLADE RUSH!" i rushed the woman before cutting her with my weapon and i only just noticed her level. 'Level ?' 'She a higher level?' i was question as my blade hit her and she glad it like it was nothing. "Shit." i said before she smiled.

"You absorb my sweat kiss and used it against me." she pulled herself closer to my face and Grey growled but he can't move. "You have the look of someone who lose everything?" she asked as i looked at her with anger. "Anger or Wrath, i wonder how long you can hold on to yourself if all you do is be angry all the time?" She said before smile. "I love to take you as my play thing." 'them words'. my anger reached it limit before.

**"Demon art requirement: have be meet now trigging Demon slayer burst." **My body felt like it was on fire as i could feel my power increasing in strength and speed as i slowly pulled my swords away from the woman who looked at me before. "DIE BITCH!" I screamed before the woman jump back and just before she landed i was in front her in a second and was my new power i managed to damage her as her HP drop only 4% before my power disappeared and i fell to my knees. "What?" **"Your body couldn't handle the raw power of the Demon Slayer Burst for more than one second." **I can't defeat her. i looked at the ground ready for my death. "kill me." I said as the woman held her right arm that i hit and she healed already.

"A Demon art?" she asked as she looked down on me. "A human managed to use a forbidden art without the needed of a demon?" she smiled before kneeing down in front of me before grabbing my cheeks with her soft hand and i looked at her in the eyes only to feel comfort. "I decide." She released a set of red bat like wing from her back and i was shocked. "I'm going to make you my beloved." She kissed me so suddenly at I didn't have time to react and I only heard her voice in my mind. 'I, Mio last of the Royal Succubus bloodline, give you my true name. Van Hama.' Her word played with in my mind before my chest started to burn. she pulled again from me as i looked at her in shock and she smiled. "Your first kiss?" she asked as i look at confused and nodded making her giggle. "Well, Silver Arc right?" i nodded to my name. she place her hand on my chest and i was confused as her size changed from 6ft to 5'6ft. "I, Mio Arc will be forever yours." I break out of my confusion and take a step back.

"I never asked for you to kiss me Demon." I said before drawing sword and she looked at me oddly. "Never come near me again." I said only of this Mio person to smile and that some how Mio name appeared in my party list.

Name: Mio Arc

age: 2000+

Status:

Class: Queen of Succubus and Demons/Warlock.

Level: 50

Max HP: 5000

Max MP: 9000

Max SP: 3000

ATT: 70

MAG: 700

P. DEF: 300

M. DEF: 600

DEX: 300

"level 50?" I asked as i looked at Mio who smiled. "why are you joining my party?" I asked as Mio walked over and hugged me with a happy smile on her face.

"Well you interest me and i since a great power within your soul and i seen what that woman did to you." I looked at her in shocked as she grinned. "So i'm offering you the power to take your revenge on her and everyone around that Whore and all i asked in return is you give me a child." She has the power But why pick me of all people. that my biggest question.

"Why pick me?" I asked as Mio looked at me confused. "What about the 'real heroes' who care for this world?" I said and she laughed.

"But you said you are no hero, but what you are is a demon." i looked at Mio confused. "Because the demon who rule over monster and..." Mio whisper in my ear. "become someone people will Fear and love." she said as my body feel cold. "Everything you lost and sacrifice-" Her hand run down my left arm and i felt her warm as face looked sad. "I can help you recover and gain even more." I looked down as she smiled painful.

"I just want her back." I said as i break down and fell to the ground. "I just want my sister back." I held my head. "Please... I just want my little sister back!" I scream as Mio hug me closed. "I just want her back." I cried.

"what was her name?" Mio asked.

"Ryoko... Ryoko Takeba." I said in a scared voice as my sister appeared in head, She was young girl who was only 12 at the time and she had a cute face with long snow white hair and beautiful blue eye, she alway wear white summer dresses with a simple design and a white rose in her hair. "She find happiness in every thing she did and master at her craft." I smiled as she was almost like me in away. "she was kind and funny to people she was close too and support them." i smiled for a second before looking at the ground as the sound of a fire raged in my mind. "But i was too slow and i loses everything. my arm, my leg and my little Ryoko." I said as Mio patted my head.

"Don't worry, you will find her someday and i will it happen." I looked at a smiled Mio and nodded. "That my king." she said before kissing me again but only this time my body was in fire as my head growing something unknown to me and i felt something growing in my soul, something that was there but not once Mio pulled away i felt my head only to find a set on small horns just on my forehead.

"What?" I was confused as Mio smiled and Grey was starting to move and he just there with his tall waving happily in the air. "Mio what going on?" I asked as she giggle and her wings folded in.

"Well it look like your body has changed you and you gain a demon trait." She said as i gained a new Skill. **'Demon blessing: This blessing is only getting to person a who the queen of demon as made her mate and master.' **'So im a demon here?' i looked at my stats.

* * *

Name: Silver Arc Takeba

age: 18

Hero: the Arc shield Hero  
Demon class: Arch Demon prince of Hell

Status:

Class: Shield Champion.

Sub Class: Deal blades champion, Glaive Champion, Bow champion.

Level: 7

Max HP: 660

Max MP: 55

Max SP: 55

ATT: 30 + 30 = 60

MAG: 45 + 15 = 60

P. DEF: 50 + 70 = 120

M. DEF: 60 + 50 = 110

DEX: 40 + 10 = 50

Equipment:

Twin Wolf blades.  
+30 ATT +15 MAG +10 DEX

Twin Wolf shields.  
+20 P. DEF +20 M. DEF

Shadow Blademan leather +1.  
P. DEF +50 M. DEF +30'  
Enchantments:  
Slash Resistance (small)  
Flame Resistance (mid)  
Cold Resistance (mid)  
「Autonomous Repair」  
「Soul bonded」

Skill:

'Blade rush: This Skill allows the caster to triple they speed and Attack output at the cost of the Caster HP as it take 3HP to hold for a second.'

'Wolf shield: Increase hearing and eye sights and offers cold resistance (mid)

Wolf Blade: Increase movement speed and Cold damage.

'Charm shield: you grain a resistance to spell charms (high) and you cast the spell charm yourself.'

Passive skills:

'Wild hunt: Gain an increase sense hearing and smell.'

'Beast tamer: Gain the ability to tame a single monster from beast class and they gain a growth rate X2.'

**'Demon blessing: This blessing is only getting to person a who the queen of demon as made her mate and master.'**

**Demon arts: A ****special type of magic that only demon or demon bless people can use.**

Magic:

Demon arts: 'Demon burst' Unleash a deadly burst of speed and power of a short time

spell: charm your can make people fall for you and be nicer.

Curse of nightmare: Make your enemy live their worse nightmare.'

Party list:

Grey: LV 7 Class: Timber wolf.

Mio Arc: LV: 50 Class: Queen of Succubus and Demons/Warlock

* * *

Ok now I'm in shock. "Arch Demon prince of Hell?" I said out loud and Mio looked at me with a smile. "this is what you was talking about?" I asked as she nodded. "So i am a demon?" I asked as Mio dance around me.

"Well all a human turning into a Demon." she said as i looked at her oddly. "But unlike a normal demon, your one of the hero, so that means that your not effected by by holy base weapon or magic, so that make you one of the most powerful demon to live and thanks to my blessing you don't age." I was little confused but interested.

"Don't age?" I liked it as Mio nodded.

"Demon only reach they adult stage and then stop ageing." she said as my new horns started to hunt a little. "Your horns hunting?" she asked as I nodded. "that probably because your body still getting used to it." I looked at my hand to find nothing else has chanced. "You can turn back to normal by just thinking human." I did and my horn slow returned back into my head.

"Well that work, but." I looked at Mio but more at her wing and clothes. "We need to find you some clothe as what you have it showing too much skin." I said as Mio smiled and bent-over showing me her DD breasts.

"Oh is my king in embarrassed?" She said with smiled as i looked away. "So cute."

"Pack it in Mio and put this on." I take off my jacket and handed it to Mio who take and put it. luckily it covered almost of her body up but the top of her tits are still showing.

"Oh Thank you." She said with a tensing voice. "i know you cared." I sighed before walking away. "Oh come on." she pouted as i walked into the forest to get a few levels and both Grey and Mio followed as we hunted a demon rabbits and wild wolfs.

Break.

"welcome-" on our way back to Erhard shop i decide to sell a few of the hides we got and the shop keeper looked at like i was a bad guy. "The shield hero." I was pissed by this. "what can i help you with?" he asked as i place 14 wolf and rabbits hides on his corner.

"How much?" I asked as he looked at the hides and grinned.

"Well their mudded and poor. so i willing to get you as around 3 coppers." He said before i smiled and decide to pay the evil card.

"Well, i know that your lying." I said as i let grey jump into his shop to scar him and believe me, Grey fucking scary growling. The shop keeper was scared and looking at Grey. "I am going to set you a deal and you may just live." I said as he looked at me. "I want you to care me just like a normal costumer and tell other shop keeper that if you try to rip me off." I allowed Grey to get close and his fang are razor sharp and they can rip apart iron. "My wolf, will rip you apart and then let him feed on you as your slowly bleeding out." the keep nodded his head.

"30 silvers." he speak before throw me a bag and i patted my leg as Grey jump out and sat next to me.

"Try to rip me off again and I won't hold back." I said before me and Grey walked off but Mio blow him a kiss.

"Bye bye." she said as the man blushed. 'Leave it to a Succubus so make guy fall to them' I looked at my Mio.

"Mio, my Father is waiting." I said before Mio and rushed over to me and grab my arm before hold it between her boobs. We walked down the street people watched us making me feel like a piece of shit. "I fucking hate it here." I said before we made it to Erhard shop and once we got inside to my shock we find someone in side and i almost lost it as i turned demon. **"What are you doing here?" **I growled. Erhard looked at me in shocked as my horns happened and the person that is was pissed with turned around.

"Sir Silve-" their was about to speak my name.

**"Don't you ****dread speak my name, you fucking whore." **Grey growl and Mio was ready with a steel wipe in her hand and by my side.

"Sir hero..." This person was no other then Malty who looked scared. Mio decide to speak.

"So you're the Witch who break my beloved's heart?" Malty and Erhard looked at Mio with a shock face.

"Beloved?" Erhard asked as I nodded.

**"Long story, but." **I draw my wolf blade. **"Why is this ****monster here?" **My blade are hungry for blood.

"Sir-" Malty stopped herself. "No Silver, i am in needed of your help." Malty said as i looked at her with hate and bloodlust.

**And done. **

**Sorry XP. I needed to do a bit more planning with the next few ****chapter, with Silver new companion and getting a better idea of way to go, but the next chapter will be Silver saving ****Raphtalia and someone else who should not be here? Maybe the real Shield hero or maybe a second Arc? Your just going to have to wait and see, so until then. Please, ****Favourites, Follow and if you can please Review any ideas you may like to be add, i will try to add.**

**Name: Silver Arc Takeba**

**age: 18**

**Hero: the Arc shield Hero**  
**Demon class: Arch Demon prince of Hell**

**Status:**

**Class: Shield Champion.**

**Sub Class: Deal blades champion, Glaive Champion, Bow champion.**

**Level: 7**

**Max HP: 660**

**Max MP: 55**

**Max SP: 55**

**ATT: 30 + 30 = 60**

**MAG: 45 + 15 = 60**

**P. DEF: 50 + 70 = 120**

**M. DEF: 60 + 50 = 110**

**DEX: 40 + 10 = 50**

**Equipment:**

**Twin Wolf blades.**  
**+30 ATT +15 MAG +10 DEX**

**Twin Wolf shields.**  
**+20 P. DEF +20 M. DEF**

**Shadow Blademan leather +1.**  
**P. DEF +50 M. DEF +30'**  
**Enchantments:**  
**Slash Resistance (small)**  
**Flame Resistance (mid)**  
**Cold Resistance (mid)**  
**「Autonomous Repair」**  
**「Soul bonded」**

**Skill:**

**'Blade rush: This Skill allows the caster to triple they speed and Attack output at the cost of the Caster HP as it take 3HP to hold for a second.'**

**'Wolf shield: Increase hearing and eye sights and offers cold resistance (mid)**

**Wolf Blade: Increase movement speed and Cold damage.**

**'Charm shield: you grain a resistance to spell charms (high) and you cast the spell charm yourself.'**

**Passive skills:**

**'Wild hunt: Gain an increase sense hearing and smell.'**

**'Beast tamer: Gain the ability to tame a single monster from beast class and they gain a growth rate X2.'**

**'Demon blessing: This blessing is only getting to person a who the queen of demon as made her mate and master.'**

**Demon arts: A special type of magic that only demon or demon bless people can use.**

**Magic:**

**Demon arts: 'Demon burst' Unleash a deadly burst of speed and power of a short time**

**spell: charm your can make people fall for you and be nicer.**

**Curse of nightmare: Make your enemy live their worse nightmare.'**

**Party list:**

**Grey: LV 7 Class: Timber wolf.**

**Mio Arc: LV: 50 Class: Queen of Succubus and Demons/Warlock**


	4. Slave, Dragons and a new family

**Winner of the hero choose is Shield Hero!**

**Ok for guest with (**Is this Mio an OC character?**) She is a OC and she the mage of the Party and kind of Silver new Malty in a few way but not a back stabber.**

Well today is just full of problems, First the Betrayal of the Royal family, Second made a contact with a demon who i can more than most people in both worlds and now fucking Malty the princess appears at my new father shop.

"Sir-" Malty stopped herself. "No Silver, i am in needed of your help." Malty said as i looked at her with hate and bloodlust.

"**Leave or i will kill you." **My blades pointed at her neck. **"I trust you once and you throw is back in my face and you dare to ask for my help?" **Malty looked at the ground before Mio stepped in.

"You heard my beloved, Leave." She said as Malty walked passed us and out the door but not before saying that got my attention.

"The Spear hero is more evil than you think." Malty left and i sighed before as my horns returned into my forehead and i looked at Erhard who was confused.

"Ok Silver what going on?" he asked as i sighed and walked over to the corner before resting my head on my arms. "Silver?" I looked at Erhard.

"What going on with this world?" I asked as i sighed and in anger before looking at Erhard. "Papa, meet Mio, she a mage who join my party." I said as Mio bow to Erhard who blushed and grinned.

"Well, Miss Mio. Thank you for joining my son party." Erhard said as Mio smiled and rushed over to me and hugged me from behind. "Wow she friendly." Papa joked.

"Well, he did become my beloved." as she hugged me, my jacket she wearing come undone and Erhard almost had a neck blood.

"OK!" I shouted before quickly covering Mio up. "We needed mage armour for her and i wonder if you make some or know of a place?" I asked as Erhard nodded.

"If you go down the street a little you will come across a clothing tailor and they do mage robes." He looked at me with a smiled. "I can make some armour." i smiled before dragging Mio out of the shop only to hear Erhard Laughing his ass off. "GO GET THEM!" i sighed as Mio and myself finally head to the Clothing shop to get this little demon some real clothes

Break.

Well it night and after a long shopping trip with Mio to get her mage robes and the heavens they was only 10 silvers coins and thankfully most of her body is cover, but she still wearing her underwear and bra but the robes goes over her shoulder and covers her body. Erhard told me where the slaver trader is and so Mio and i head over, Erhard decide to look after Grey for me. I please myself to only send 50 silvers on one, as i only have 338 left in my coin bag and i would like to keep some in bank just in for our new member equipment.

We made it to the slave trader that turned over to be a large tent with a short, creepy looking little man who wears a suit, glasses and a top hat and wears a somewhat sinister omnipresent grin on his face. "Welcome good Sir." He said before leading us in the slave cage. "So my good Sir and Lady, what are you looking for?" He asked as we looked around.

"We looked for a slave who can fight but under the cost of 50 silvers coin." I said as i looked at a werewolf who looked fucking pissed trying to claw the fuck out of me. **"Fuck off." **I said in a demon voice and the werewolf backed off and shaking. 'Look like breast-man have a fear trigger too.' I looked at Mio look was looking at a cage oddly before turning to me.

"Hi beloved, how come your over here?" She asked as i was confused before walked over to her and i looked at a large cage with two people inside, an brown hair child that has long, unmanaged hair and a dirty cloth gown, coughing and she has ears that looking Raccoon ear and tail. 'Maybe this one?' I thought before my gut was telling me to look to the second person and my eyes as i looked at the second person. A young girl with pure white skin, baby blue hair with white highlights, she wearing dirty clothe too, but what had me was the green gem embedded into her hand, But this girl looked to be unconscious. "Trader?" I called over the slaver who come over with a big smile.

"Oh." He looked shocked. "I'm sorry but both for them are go they way out, maybe pi-" I cut him off.

"50 Silver of the both of them." I said as he smile.

"Very well." He was going to unlock cage but i betted he to it and slashed the look off. "Well that one way." He said as i walked into the cage.

"Get up." I called to the Brown hair Raccoon who looked at me scared. "I buying the both of you so get your ass over to the Purple woman." The girl looked at Mio. "MOVE!" i shouted before she rushed over to Mio and Mio held her gently as i looked at the blue hair girl. i kneed down and moved her hair from her face to find a beautiful young child and I smiled. "I find you." I said before picking her up in a princess carry and walked out of the cage.

"So Sir would you like a crest on them?" he asked as I nodded.

"Your payment should cover the crest too." i said as he nodded before letting us to the main tent or corner on this place and he started to get a few thing ready.

"So what going to be the master of the Tanuki?" he asked as I sighed.

"I'm the master of both girls." I said before he handed me a knife.

"I needed a drop of your blood to get started." I bite my finger and let a few drops of blood fall in a bowl of water. "Well let began." The slaver take a breach and put the Raccoon girl clothe a little see us a crest already in her flat chest. 'So that what a slave crest looked like.' I looked at the young in my arms and i looked at her chest and i was confused. 'Nothing?' I look at her back, Arms and even her legs. 'Still nothing.' I looked at the Raccoon who looked to be in pain was purple lighting shock her body.

"What going on?" i asked as the lighting stopped.

"Own that was just the crest making so that your new slave wouldn't disobey you." He said as i looked at girl on the floor in pain. 'New party member added 'Slave A'' I placed the blue hair down so that the Slave could be to work and i moved over to the Raccoon.

"What your name?" I asked as i kneed down next to her and patted her head and she looked at me scared but I smiled. "I'm name is Silver Arc and i am going to be taking care of you." she looked at me with hope before hugging me. i smiled and pulled her in, but i could still tell she shake up pretty bad.

"Amm... Sir?" I looked over my shoulder to the slaver who looked confused. "I can't place a crest on her." Mio looked at the sleeping girl and smiled.

"I can fix this." Mio placed her hand on the young left arm. **"Form the wing of ****protection and shield the world from darkness and raise again." **Mio cast a spell and a new crest formed on the her left shoulder a light purple shield with two blades appeared. "Done." Mio looked tied as i smiled and the Slaver started to add my blood to the blue hair new crest, but no lighting. 'New member add 'Shield hero'' My eyes widen.

"Well sir everything done." The slave said as i picked up the sleeping girl. "If you're ever needed anything, please come back as we are going ways open." We leave the slavers.

Half way home in the cold night, i told Mio to take the girl know as Raphtalia to the clothe shop and buy her some clothe and the blue hair some too but kept it under 6 silvers. As i returned to the smith and find Erhard as still a wake. "Welcome home." He said with a smiled and i smiled back. "So that your new party member?" he asked as I nodded.

"One of two." I said and he was shocked.

"Why two?" He asked as i walked into the back and head up stairs to mine and Mio room that used to be a old store room, so we could add two beds in and i laid the girl on the bed, as Erhard walked in. "Silver?" I looked at girl.

"Well." I smiled before leaning in close to her ear. "Ryoko it time to wake from your dreamless sleep." I said as the girl's eyes slowly opened and she looked at her as I smiled softly at her. "Hey." I said the girl shoot up and in shock.

"Brother!" She asked as I nodded and tears formed in her eyes before she throw herself at me. "Big brother!" i hugged my poor little sister. "I was so scared and alone."

I stoke her hair slowly. "Shh... It ok." Ryoko held me tightly as i hugged her back. "I'm here." i smiled as Ryoko noddded.

"Please don't ever leave me." she said as she looked at with her puff red eyes and I nodded.

"I would never leave my sweet Ryoko alone." i kissed her forehead before looking at Erhard who looked at me in shocked. "Pops, this is my little Sister Ryoko." he eyes widened. "Ryoko this is Erhard, he a blacksmith and he take me in." Ryoko looked at Erhard.

"Hey kid?" I looked at Erhard. "I thought you said, your sister was dead?" he asked as I nodded.

"I thought so, but i find her at the slave trader." I said as Ryoko looked at me. "I had to buy you back." Ryoko smiled before hugging me. "By the looks of it she most have revived here, but..." i looked at the gem in her hand. "I don't like the looks of that Gem as it the same as my own." I said as Erhard come over and kneed down before using a skill on it and he sighed.

"It sealed, and I don't know how to undone it?" He said as i started to think and i got an idea.

"Ryoko looked in the below left hand corner of you view." She looked at and was shocked. "Do you see a green icon?" I asked as she nodded. "Focus on it." as she did her gem lit up and then formed into a small steel shield with a green gem embedded in the middle. Ryoko looked at it as I growled.

Erhard was in shocked. "That?" He looked at me and I nodded.

"She the shield hero." I said as Ryoko looked at me. "Ryoko listen." i started to explain everything to her about this world.

"I see." Ryoko said before her odd personable appeared as she smiled and i smiled too. Out of us both Ryoko the smart one. "And the other three heroes?" she asked as i sighed and stood up.

"Assholes." I said as she nodded.

"So we needed to get stronger?" She begin to think. "Well I'm a Shielder, so I have to go on the defend, but?" She looked at me and i knew what she was thinking.

"Ryoko no." I said as she looked sit up.

"Big brother we have to use them." She said before i punched the wall in anger shocking her and Erhard. "Big brother?"

"Ryoko, I am not going to use that never again and you better not ever." I growled and Ryoko sighed before nodding. "I am sorry dear sister but anything that remember of that woman, I don't want any part of it." Ryoko nodded to my answer.

"Very will Big Brother." she said before the door opened and in come Mio and Raphtalia walked on. "Oh a friend of yours?" Ryoko asked as I nodded.

"Welcome back Mio and Raphtalia." I looked at Raphtalia who is wearing a set of cloth battle dress and set of leather boots. "Did you find everything?" I asked as Mio nodded before handing me a set of blue clothe.

"their cloth base clothes and i find some a few cloaks too." She said before i handed the clothes to Ryoko. "She looked healthy." Mio came up behind and hug me.

"Hey." I chuckled before Ryoko looked at us in shock.

"Big brother?" she said speechless before her eye light up a light blue and i got scared. "Why this is girl all over you?" she asked as I sighed.

"Ryoko please claim down." I asked as my sister was going well 'Ryoko this place.' I had to acted as her body was starting to spark. "Mio let go." I said as Mio let me go and i blade rush in-front before.

"amm..." I kissed Ryoko sending her into shock before removing my lips from hers.

"You ready to hear me out now?" I asked as she nodded with a large blush on her face and i pointed to Mio. "Mio is a mage, i made a content with to gain more power." i said as Mio nodded.

"Silver here needed my help so we made a content and he became my beloved." Ryoko hug me after Mio said them.

"Get in line, I'm the only one who can my brother beloved." Ryoko said as I sighed.

The rest of the night with everyone getting to know each other and we made sleeping arrangement for the night. Raphtalia and Mio in one bed as me and Ryoko in the second bed, both Mio and Raphtalia was light out leaving me and Ryoko to talk about things had. "Well, i killed myself in our world after 2 year of losing you in that fire." I said as Ryoko laid beside me and nodded.

"I'm sorry for making you sad Brother." She said as smiled and patted her head.

"Hey i was the one who messed up and made that fire that killed us both after losing control." I said as Ryoko smiled.

"Brother promise me that, once your back to your normal self." Her eye looked at me softly. "try to hold come back to me as the one who stands above all others." She asked as i sighed before nodded.

"I can try." I kissed her forehead before closing my eyes as it being a long day. "Night Ryoko." I said as Ryoko placing her head on my chest and came in closer.

"Good night big brother." Ryoko said softly and the sound of the city was the only thing going on in night. 'Maybe now, i can start a new life for myself with my family?' i thought to myself before being drag into a bed dream.

Silver dream.

I find myself on in sea of black Clouds. "What?" I said as i looked around and find nothing. "Where I am?" I asked myself before i felt something coming from behind me.

**"So you're ****finally here?" **I turned around and i find myself. Well my old self that this. We both the same only he as has black hair and no God arc, also a long black black Lizard tall. **"Come on, your look like you seen a ghost?" **He said as I sighed.

"What do you want?" I asked as myself looked at me with smiled.

**"For you to finally become what you and little Ryoko ****truly are." **he said as looked at him in anger. **"that it." **He said before his eye turned red and reptile like. "**Show your self as what you truly are." **My Anger got the best of me and i released a large breath of black flames from my mouth. **"HAHAHA!" **Myself laughed as i fall to my knee tied.

"Why?" I asked as he come in close and kneed in front of me before placing a hand on my shoulder and i looked myself only to find the hospital self kneed there with only his right arm and leg smiling sadly.

**"So you didn't become like this again."** I looked at the ground. **"Now done you see?" **He said as nodded.

"I have do what right." I said before standing up and i could see one more of myself but this one had a set of black Dragon wing, Talls and a set of Demon horns too, also his eyes are red and reptile like.

**"This is your true self and now." **All three of myself appeared and speak all together. **"BECOME THE KING WHO SAVE THIS WORLD OF RAIN!" **They speak before i nodded and wake up.

Real world.

I slowly opened my eye only to find both Raphtalia and Ryoko over me and looking at me confused. "What?" I asked as both girls looked at me. Ryoko looked happy and Raphtalia was confused.

Raphtalia speak first. "You have a tail." she said as i shot up and looked at my side to find a lizard tail and i noted my back too as a set of Black dragon wings. "What are you?" She asked as Ryoko smiled at me and I sighed.

"Ryoko, don't say a thing." I said but too late.

"You removed the seal." she said before she released a set of white angel wing herself. "And you said that you wasn't going to use them." She said before I sighed.

"I guess i just have to seal them again." I said before releasing my wings and tail, but my eyes are staying put. "Oh fuck my life." i said as Mio walked into the room and looked at me. "Morning." I said as she smiled.

"So a Dragon-kun?" she asked as Ryoko nodded and answered Mio.

"Yea, my brother and i are what call Dragon-knight or in my care a Dragon-Angel and for Silver is a" I cut her off.

"I'm a Demonic-Dragon-knight." i sighed before Mio smiled.

"So A Demonic-Dragon-Knight?" she asked and I nodded.

"Also know as Half human and Dragon." I looked at Ryoko who flapped her wing. "We come from a long line of Dragon-knights, but our family kind of oddly as we have a line long of holy and dark dragons in our bloodline, but my mother was a demon from our hell and Ryoko mother was an angel from our heaven." I said as everyone looked at us shocked. "Now i feel like a freak." I said before Raphtalia sat close to me and i looked at her.

"You are like a Demi-human?" she asked and i nodded as it easier to keep hided.

"Yea but you too all, me and Ryoko are just humans as I don't wanted the king and his piss head of a princess to know about us just yet." I said as the others nodded and Ryoko returned her wing too. "Good." I stood up before stretching my arms. "Well we would head to the Inn and get some food." I said as the girls nodded and we all headed down stairs and find Erhard working at his forge.

"Morning." We all said and he looked up at us and smiled.

"Morning kids." he said before walking over to us well a new made Iron short sword. "Here Raphtalia." He hand to Raphtalia who looked at him with smile. "I made it just for you." He said before looking at me and he noted my eyes. "Silver what up with your eyes?" he asked and i sighed before quickly showing him my wing and returning him. "Demon?" he asked as I nodded.

"Long story, but me and Ryoko are not completely human, we are half Dragons." Ryoko showed Erhard her angel wings and returned him.

Erhard smiled and patted the both of us. "Well I don't care what you are." We looked at him and smiled. "Your both my kids and you could be a demon king for all I care and i would still watch over to you." He said as Mio smiled and looked at me and i looked at her.

'He got you.' Mio spoke in my head.

'We not telling me or the other about our deal.' I said back and she nodded.

'Very will, but know i know that my children going to be powerful.' I sighed and she giggle. "Well going to the inn to get some food and then heading over to a little village to hunt some monster so we should be back within a week." I said as Erhard nodded.

"Good luck and make sure that you all come back in one piece." he said as we leaved, but he stopped me for a second and handed me a small key. "There a old house in lute village that my old man once own so here the key to the house." he said as i looked at him. "Your going to need a place to lay low." i nodded and headed off with my party and some what new family and to the woods to gained some levels for Raphtalia and Ryoko.

Woods.

"Raphtalia strake!" ryoko shouted as she block a rabbit attack with her shield as Raphtalia changed and slashed the rabbit in half.

Raphtalia Exp 25.

Ryoko Exp 25.

Mio Exp 5.

Gray Exp 20.

Silver Exp 25.

"Wo." Raphtalia was out of Breath and same with Ryoko in the few hours we being out here the girls have gained around 5 level each.

Raphtalia LV 6

Ryoko LV 5

Mio LV 50

Grey LV 16

and myself LV 17

I happy with the progress we making and Raphtalia finally getting the hang of fighting as she was scared to pick up a weapon but thank to Ryoko. Raphtalia it fighting along side her like the pair of them are sisters knowing when to defend and strike. I smiled as i watching from a tree and i could see the girls on the ground. "So you happy that both girls are making progress?" Mio asked as i looked at the bottom on the tree to see my succubus friend looked at me and I nodded.

"They working well together and Ryoko finally made a friend with something one her own age." I said as Mio looked at them playing like kid. "And Raphtalia this hurting on the inside." Mio looked at me as i hopped down.

"Hurting?" She asked as I nodded.

"Her past and i know this feeling myself as i felt just like it when i lose Ryoko that time." I said as Mio nodded and hugged my arm. "Mio?" I looked at Mio and just rested her head on my shoulder.

"I don't know much about human and this world as i spend most of my time in hell fighting a endless battle." I looked at Mio. "I know i should have told you, but the one on the main reason i come up here was to find the hero of hell, the one who can defeat the force of Heaven and restore the devil royal bloodline." She said and it make more sense why she picked me.

"Your after my arc?" I asked and she nodded.

"Your not one of the legend heroes, but the hero of Hell. The Arc stayer." I looked at my twin shields and sighed as i looked Mio with a strong look.

"I promise that i will help you, but i will make myself clear." I take out my blades. "I am not a tool for other gain and anyone who try anything to hurt the people close to me will be killed." Mio nodded to that before kissing me on the cheek.

"Thank you Silver. i needed that." I grinned.

"Hey I'm the next king of hell, so i got to make you happy." I said before kissing Mio on the lips. "Plus maybe we could make something of this small party." I smiled as Mio nodded as the other girls returned.

"Big brother we back!" Ryoko said as she, Raphtalia and Grey come running up to us with a few hide of monster. "Looky!" Ryoko handle a small bird in hands. "I shot a rock at it and killed it." I sighed and i shake my head.

"Remember what grand mother told us?" I asked and Ryoko nodded.

"nature is our friend." I nodded to her.

"So no killing unless it needed." I said before taking the bird off Ryoko hands. "But we can cook it for lunch." I said as both girls faces lit up.

Name:Raphtalia

Race: Tanuki (Demi human)

age: 10

Status:

Class: Sword maiden

Level: 6

Max HP: 250

Max MP: 20

Max SP: 20

ATT: 24

MAG: 10

P. DEF: 20

M. DEF: 30

DEX: 30

* * *

Name: Ryoko Takeba

Race: Dragon-kun Angel

age: 12

Status:

Class: Shield hero.

Level: 5

Max HP: 500

Max MP: 90

Max SP: 30

ATT: 10

MAG: 30

P. DEF: 60

M. DEF: 60

DEX: 20

* * *

I started to looked at their stat to compared my own to Ryoko.

Status:

Class: Shield Champion.

Sub Class: Deal blades champion, Glaive Champion, Bow champion.

Level: 17

Max HP: 1750

Max MP: 90

Max SP: 90

ATT: 60 + 30 = 90

MAG: 55 + 15 = 70

P. DEF: 70 + 70 = 140

M. DEF: 70 + 50 = 130

DEX: 60 + 10 = 70

Equipment:

Twin Wolf blades.  
+30 ATT +15 MAG +10 DEX

Twin Wolf shields.  
+20 P. DEF +20 M. DEF

Shadow Blademan leather +1.  
P. DEF +50 M. DEF +30'  
Enchantments:  
Slash Resistance (small)  
Flame Resistance (mid)  
Cold Resistance (mid)  
「Autonomous Repair」  
「Soul bonded」

Looks like my stats are more balanced then most some. 'Oh that right Ryoko don't know how the shield works.' "Ryoko?" I called to my baby sister work playing with Raphtalia.

"What up, big brother?" she asked as i told her to come over.

"Come on, im going to show you how to work you shield." I started to show Ryoko how to work the shield and i find it work just like my own but she only has a shield tree as i have Shield and weapon trees. "Ok like try and feed this plant to your shield now." I handed Ryoko a healing herb to her and she placed it inside the shield and it turned into a leaf shield.

"I did it." she said as she held it up. "I unlocked a skill call. 'potion crafting.'" Ryoko said as i did the same and use two herb to unlocked the leaf shield and blades.

'Leaf Shield: Potion crafting and wood crafting rank 1'

'Leaf blade: Poison attack'

I thought for some weird. "Ryoko wings out." I said as Ryoko looked at me. "I wanted to see if i can use you for your feather." I said as Ryoko nodded and i take two of her feather from her wing and i placed them within my shield and i unlocked 4 new items and something i was not happy.

The two I like.

'Angel shield: Holy and lighting defend and a new skill: Divide protection. (Makes a shield that stop both Physical and Magic at the cost of SP and MP)

'Angel Blade: Holy and lighting damage and a new skill: Divide aura. (Make a combat shield at can take damage for the user no cost needed but it can only take a few hits and once used up it take a day to store)

And the ones I hate.

'Demonic Dragon Shield: A high protection again fire, darkness and cold magic and attack and a new skill: Bahamut form. (This skill unlocks the dragon soul within.)

'Demonic Dragon blade: A blade that hold the power of curse poison and fire and a new skill: Demonic Dragon warrior. (A Dragon arts that turn the user in a Dragoon.)

I growled. "Master?" I looked to Raphtalia who looked at me worried and i only smiled.

"It nothing." I said before Ryoko looked at me and I nodded.

"So you unlocked it?" she asked and I nodded. "but i thought you lost that ability?" i looked at my right hand.

"I thought so too, but it looks like i gain it again and also him again." Ryoko was in shock. "But I don't plan on using them." I said as she sighed in relief.

"Well that something we needed to work on." Ryoko said before Mio Whisper in my ear.

"You can't hide everything and one day you're going to use that ability." I looked at Mio as her eyes flashed. I didn't know what so she was doing, so i left her too it and i decide that we should have over to the village to rest up and to cash in our hides we got and by the end 25 silver and 40 coppers. so all together we have 313 silver coins and 25 Copper not bad for a bunch of rookie heroes, but not everything is going to be all happy sunshine as tomorrow test us all with the Crown and other heroes.

**And done, Well... XD Who would have thought Silver and Ryoko are dragon knights? And well both Ryoko and Silver relationship may look a little odd if you didn't see but that just normal for them.  
Also next time Your going to see what Ryoko right is like. :)**

* * *

**Im going to be do a OC stat and basic ****overview.**

**Name: Silver Arc Takeba**

**Race: Demonic-Dragon-knight (Half Dragon knight and Demon)**

**age: 18**

**Hero: the Arc shield Hero**  
**Demon class: Arch Demon prince of Hell**

**Status:**

**Class: Shield Champion.**

**Sub Class: Deal blades champion, Glaive Champion, Bow champion.**

**Level: 17**

**Max HP: 1750**

**Max MP: 90**

**Max SP: 90**

**ATT: 60 + 30 = 90**

**MAG: 55 + 15 = 70**

**P. DEF: 70 + 70 = 140**

**M. DEF: 70 + 50 = 130**

**DEX: 60 + 10 = 70**

**Equipment:**

**Twin Wolf blades.**  
**+30 ATT +15 MAG +10 DEX**

**Twin Wolf shields.**  
**+20 P. DEF +20 M. DEF**

**Shadow Blademan leather +1.**  
**P. DEF +50 M. DEF +30'**  
**Enchantments:**  
**Slash Resistance (small)**  
**Flame Resistance (mid)**  
**Cold Resistance (mid)**  
**「Autonomous Repair」**

**「Soul bonded」**

**Skill:**

**'Blade rush: This Skill allows the caster to triple they speed and Attack output at the cost of the Caster HP as it take 3HP to hold for a second.'**

**'Wolf shield: Increase hearing and eye sights and offers cold resistance (mid)**

**Wolf Blade: Increase movement speed and Cold damage.**

**'Charm shield: you grain a resistance to spell charms (high) and you cast the spell charm yourself.'**

**'Leaf Shield: Potion crafting and wood crafting rank 1'**

**'Leaf blade: Poison attack'**

**'Angel shield: Holy and lighting defend and a new skill: Divide protection. (Makes a shield that stop both Physical and Magic at the cost of SP and MP)**

**'Angel Blade: Holy and lighting damage and a new skill: Divide aura. (Make a combat shield at can take damage for the user no cost needed but it can only take a few hits and once used up it take a day to store)**

**'Demonic Dragon Shield: A high protection again fire, darkness and cold magic and attack and a new skill: Bahamut form. (This skill unlocks the dragon soul within.)**

**'Demonic Dragon blade: A blade that hold the power of curse poison and fire and a new skill: Demonic Dragon warrior. (A Dragon arts that turn the user in a Dragoon.)**

**Passive skills:**

**'Wild hunt: Gain an increase sense hearing and smell.'**

**'Beast tamer: Gain the ability to tame a single monster from beast class and they gain a growth rate X2.'**

**'Demon blessing: This blessing is only getting to person a who the queen of demon as made her mate and master.'**

**Demon arts: A special type of magic that only demon or demon bless people can use.**

**Magic:**

**Demon arts: 'Demon burst' Unleash a deadly burst of speed and power of a short time**

**spell: charm your can make people fall for you and be nicer.**

**Curse of nightmare: Make your enemy live their worse nightmare.'**

**Party list:**

**Raphtalia LV 6 Class Sword maiden.**

**Ryoko LV 5 Class Shield hero.**

**Grey: LV 15 Class: Timber wolf.**

**Mio Arc: LV: 50 Class: Queen of Succubus and Demons/Warlock**

**Personality: Silver a calm and pretty easy man to most people who he class as friends or ****allies, but most of the time he a cold and hard to trust type of man and he can be quick to kill someone he dislike or who betray his trust. Also he well Educated and good in a fight and given his history of being an assassin he develop a style of working alone and use people to complete his mission. Silver also has a strong bond with his young Sister Ryoko and the two are almost dependent on each. **

* * *

**Name: Ryoko Takeba**

**Race: Dragon-kun Angel (Half Dragon knight and Angel)**

**age: 12**

**Status:**

**Class: Shield hero.**

**Level: 5**

**Max HP: 500**

**Max MP: 90**

**Max SP: 30**

**ATT: 10 + 0 = 10**

**MAG: 30 + 10 = 40**

**P. DEF: 60 + 15=75**

**M. DEF: 60 + 15 =75**

**DEX: 20 + 0 =20**

**Equipment**

**Leaf Shield + 15 + 15 + 10 MAG**

**Magic: Support, Healing, Water, Holy/Light and lighting****.**

**Nature abilities:**

**Natural heightened senses: Ryoko has a heightened sense in Sight, hearing and smelling. Ryoko can easily spot thing out for the ordinary like people lying and she can read people body language pretty easy and her Hearing it pretty sharp too and is a little a bit better than a normal human as she put up on the sounds a lot more clearly. Lastly Ryoko smelling, smell is her strongest senses as she pick up odd smells which a normal person would miss if they wasn't paying attention to it.**

**Passsive abilities**

**Potion crafting.**

**White Dragon Skin: You have a resists to Cold and lighting ****damage**

**Holy Aura: Undead and ghost monster take 3 point of damage over time in your aura field.**

**Draconic angel wings: You have the power of flight with Angel like wings. **

**Skills: **

**Enhance Material: Plants that Ryoko harvests increase in quality if picked up by hand: Poor quality plants become normal, normal becomes high, etc.**

**Enhance Potion: A skill that augments the effects and potency of healing potions. So long as Ryoko is holding the potion when someone drinks it, its effects will be drastically greater than what it's original form would have been.**

**Air Strike Shield: Instantly creates a shield for defense anywhere within range. This skill is very versatile as shields can be created in the air allowing him and others to jump on them to reach or escape threats. The Air Strike Shield can also be thrown at targets doing light damage and knocking targets off balance**

**Magic: **

**Lighting bolt.**

**Holy bolt.**

**Water blade.**

**Fast heal**

**Protestion.**

**Personality: Ryoko is a kind and gentle soul. She willing to help her friends in needs. ****She not once that gets mad at people, but once she is, she a can be fearful. ****Also she a bit of a pervert as she like to look at both girls and boys in half lewd situations and drawing them. Also she has a very deep born with her Brother Silver and she would do anything for him ****and the two are almost dependent on each. **


	5. Dragon king, Dragon Arts and new evil

Well good today going to be a great day for a hunt. I thought as i leaved the Inn in the village of lute that me and my party started to stay at and i find the place was quiet and peaceful and thankfully not many people know who we are, so that kept the trader from ripping us off and well the girls was tied from yesterday so i decide to go out of a small hunt for my self.

I looked at my God Arc and smiled. "Let try the gun out." I said as i formed my rife and started to walked to the field outside of the wall. "Let see..." I looked around and i find a deer around 2 KM away from me so i locked and load but one thing was wrong. "What? What ammo do i want to use?" I find out that i needed to decide of the ammo type. "Rife 5.56mm, slag shotgun round or 7.65mm round. Ok let go for a 5.56mm." I said as my gun load then up and it cost me 3 MP of 30 round. I grinned evilly. "Let hunts." I used my wolf shield to increase my speed and i run at the Deer who just looked at me for a second before running off.

'Not on my watch.' i fired off three around. One in front blocking it path and force it to change where it was running to. the second bullet landed in the deer back left leg forcing it to the ground and the third shot land in a tree over 2.1 Km away. "Well shit." I walked over to the deer to find that i blow it back legs off. i loaded in one slag round and arm the barrel of my rife to the Deer head and it looked at me in fear. "Forgive me." I said before pulling the trigger and the deer explode apart. I felt... nothing. "Just the same as ever." I sighed before looking at sky, the clear blue sky. "Why?" I asked myself. "Why do i feel nothing?" i said before i heard the wind changing and i looked up to see both Mio and Ryoko wing over to me with their wings. "Girls what did i say about using your wings?" I said as both girls landed.

"Silver what was that?" Mio asked as Ryoko looked at my gun and sighed.

"Shotgun?" She asked as I nodded. "Wow, Even now you use firearms." Ryoko looked at me in the eyes. "You should be using your flame." Her said as her form a White fire on in her hand. Mio jumped away.

"Ryoko, could you please not use holy magic around me?" Mio asked as Ryoko giggled.

"Sorry, but holy is my main dragon flame." Ryoko looked at me before using her flame against me as she used it like a flamethrower.

I jumped out of the flame and did something i wish i had not, but i used my own flame. "**DARKFIRE" **I use a forbidden spell as black fire roar from my mouth and the holy flame was eaten and fire disappear. "Ryoko never do that again." I said as my eye flashed dark purple.

"A Dragon spell?" Mio asked as she don't know about mine and Ryoko old world.

"Dragon magic or Dragon art to humans." Mio looked at Ryoko. "Dragon art are a type of magic that only be learned from a dragon by being blessed by a high class dragon or being born as a dragon-knight." Mio looked at me as I nodded.

"We dragon-knight are given dragon blessing at brith." I said as Ryoko nodded.

"But a blessing can only grant you one type of Dragon like my own is holy, so i can only use holy under the normal rule, but given that i was blessed with a unique blessing called 'Dragon God arts' So i can use any type of Dragon arts, but they are not that strong like my holy." Mio looked a little shocked and smiled.

"What are Silver's Dragon art?" She asked as i locked my fists and Ryoko looked at me and i looked at her and shook my head.

"Sorry but Silver Dragon arts are null arts." Mio looked at me oddly.

"Null arts?" I sighed.

"Ryoko don't lie." I looked Mio in the eye. "I'm the only one of our kin that has this type of arts." I released my wings and tail. "My Dragon arts are Dark Chao and Dragon king Fire."

"Dragon king?" Mio asked as I nodded.

"Dark Chao is my brith fire, but i was bless with the fire of one true dragon." I looked at my fist as a dark flame appeared. "The lord of the heavens." Ryoko placed her hand on my burning fist and i looked at her.

"Silver, he not here." She said as i calmed down and smiled. "You can be your own Dragon." I looked at Ryoko and nodded.

"I going to try." I walked away from Ryoko and Mio before looking at them. "If i got mad, Kill me." I said as Ryoko nodded and Mio looked Confused. I held my hand to the started before using my Demonic Dragon Shields. "**Bahamut form!" **I Shouted as clouds started to come to form into a storms and purple lighting was starting up.

Mio looked at the raw power. "He using high level magic?" She looked at Ryoko who was smiling. "Ryoko?"

"He finally waken up." Mio eye widened before shoot a look at me as Lighting hit me and i felt a power deep with inside of my very soul. "Silver remember the sin that strongest with in you." I closed my eyes and smiled.

"Lust." I said before a blast of energy exploded from my body and i felt more power.

POV 3TH

Mio looked at Silver who grow in power and his sister was unaffected. "How much power does that Skill have?" She asked as Ryoko replied.

"That no skill." She said as Silver was clover in a black bubble shielding him from the world and the girls couldn't see him. "This is the power of the Arc Dragon, the second strong dragon to ever live in other last world." The Bubble slowly growth as a new form appeared this was not human in any form. "Your going to see Silver true form." The Bubble explode and Mio looked and her eye widened at the site of large black dragon with large wing that are 30 meters longs and the dragon stood on two leg standing over 50 meters tall, a tail that 10 meters long, a dark humanoid dragon.

"No way." Mio looked at her beloved. "He only level 17 and his power can rival a level 60." Ryoko smiled and looked at the demon.

"Silver is the king of the Dragon-knights." Mio was in shocked. "The only Dragon knight to raise to the title of King at only the age of 10 and only being beaten by one dragon of equal power and that Dragon holds the title of Queen of dragon knights."

"You mean that?" Ryoko nodded with a large smile on her as Mio asked. "So your to say that you just as strong as Silver?" Ryoko nodded.

"I only manage to beat him because he can't harm and I can't harm him." Ryoko looked at her brother before holding out her hand and he kneed down and she petted his noise. "He one of the strongest Dragons to live." Ryoko said as Silver purred.

Mio smiled. "Well i think he needed to returned to now before the army or the other heroes appear." And with that Silver returned to his human form.

"Ok." Silver said and he rubbered his left shoulder. "That when better than before." he looked at Ryoko who jumped at him and pulled him into a hug. "Ryoko?"

"I'm so happy." She said as Silver give a real smiled and hugged her back, but so he pulled away his body felt real numb. "Silver?" Ryoko looked at her Brother only for him to collapsed. Ryoko sighed as Mio rushed over. "His HP, MP And SP are all at 2." Mio looked at Ryoko as she placed Silver's head on her lap.

"So that form drains his life away?" Mio asked as Ryoko shook her head.

"No, he just don't mach the requirements." Ryoko looked at her new Shield that she unlocked after Silver turned Dragon. "Look like he needed to level 35+, but he used it too early so this most be the after effect." Ryoko looked at her brother who looked completely passed out. "We going to skip out of training today until he at 100%." Mio nodded.

"That would be for the best." As she said that horses could be heard riding over to them. only for Motoyasu and his party to be along with him. Ryoko used a Shield call 'Blank shield' that just hide she shield for a few minutes as the spear rode over.

"We came to find the dragon that appeared here." Motoyasu said as he looked at the two girls and a fallen Silver. Motoyasu grinned. "So the great Shield fell?" He laughed as Malty looked at Silver in shocked until Ryoko stood in front of Motoyasu who looked at her in the face and he was find to be blushing. "Well well." Motoyasu got off his horse and walked over to Ryoko and grad her hand. "Hello, I'm Motoyasu Kitamura and who maybe?" He asked as Malty pouted and Ryoko sighed and pulled her hands away.

"My name is Ryoko." Ryoko hold one for her spell ready. "- Takeba." Motoyasu looked at Ryoko oddly.

"Takeba? But that Silver Last name?" he said as Ryoko sighed. 'He a fuck idiot.'

"Silver my older Brother." Motoyasu and Malty was shock. "So if you can please leave us alone." Ryoko said only for Motoyasu to grab Ryoko shoulder.

"HEY!" Mio shouted before her lap felt lighter and she looked down to find Silver gone.

"AAWWWWW!" Mio looked at Motoyasu to find Ryoko smiling and Silver about her with his left arm around Ryoko's front side and his Right hand with his Arc Wolf blade pointed to Motoyasu. "What in the hell?" Motoyasu shouted as Silver looked like he was going to kill to the spear.

"Did he touch you?" Silver asked as Ryoko nodded. "Roger that." Silver was going to kill Motoyasu until a little Raphtalia appeared running over. "Motoyasu if you dare touch my sister again, i will kill you in the spot." Silver looked at Motoyasu with anger and Motoyasu grin.

"And what can do you?" He asked as Silver was growling. "I got the royal family backing and your just a rapist." Mio, Ryoko and Raphtalia looked at Silver who was super pissed and Motoyasu was just laughing. "Your girls are better leaving this scum behind before he does the same to you." Motoyasu and this made the girls super pissed.

"It would be best if you leave." Mio said as Motoyasu and the princess looked at the demon. "I know my beloved would never do anything." Mio summoned her Whip. "Also i have a feeling that you the crimes here?" Everyone looked at Motoyasu who just smiled.

"And what makes you think that?" He asked as Ryoko was done with the spear.

**"****Air Strike Shield!" **Ryoko summoned a Green shield and flow at Motoyasu in the guts and he was sent flying. "Malty?" Malty looked at Ryoko. "Did my Brother really rape you?" she asked and Malty looked at the ground. "MALTY!?"

Malty closed her eye tightly. "NO HE DIDN'T, MOTOYASU FORCED ME TO SAY THAT SO THAT THE SHIELD WOULD BE LOOK DOWN ON!" This made Ryoko going onto a rage and she shot a look at Motoyasu who is just standing up.

"**HEAVEN LIGHTING!" **Ryoko held her hand to the sky and storm clouds started to form above Motoyasu.

"What?" He asked as Ryoko smiled.

"Bye bye." She fired off a large bolt of lighting at Motoyasu and he was toast with he only had 4% of this health left. everyone looked at the unconscious Motoyasu, Silver smiled as he patted Ryoko on the head.

"Good girl." He said as Ryoko smiled and blushed. "We should just kill him right." Malty looked at Silver as he was cold again. "But he is one of the hero so keeping him around would only be the best opinion." He looked at Malty. "So you going back with him or joining us?" Silver as Malty was thinking. "Because I don't care what you do, but now i know it the spear problem your going to be my enemy, if you stay with him." Silver said before walking over to Raphtalia. "Should we go hunting?" He asked as Raphtalia nodded and without warning. Princess Malty rejoin Silver party.

"Sir Silver, Am coming too." Malty said as Silver surged his shoulder and Malty followed the young Demonic dragon into the woods with both Raphtalia and Malty at his sides as Ryoko and Mio with Grey at her side walked behind them.

Name: Malty Melromarc/Myne Sophia

age: 19

Status:

Class: Sword maiden.

Level: 13

Max HP: 500

Max MP: 80

Max SP: 55

ATT: 35 +20

MAG: 40 +0

P. DEF: 40 +40

M. DEF: 40 +50

DEX: 45 +0

Equipment:

steel long-sword  
ATT +20

'White guardian'  
'P. Def +40 M. Def +50'

Ryoko could see the party window too as she a hero.

Party list:

Silver LV 17 Arc Hero.

Raphtalia LV 6 Class Sword maiden.

Grey: LV 15 Class: Timber wolf.

Mio Arc: LV: 50 Class: Queen of Succubus and Demons/Warlock

Malty LV 13 Sword maiden.

Ryoko is like her brother, she hurt people and only see darkness in them. "I don't trust her." Mio looked at Ryoko and nodded.

"Same here." Mio didn't know Silver too well but she cared for him as he hurting on the inside and Mio made it her mission to keep Silver above ground in a way. People may not see it but Silver is pretty depress for a kid his years but she don't asked about it as Silver pretty protect of his past. Ryoko said a few thing about this and started to open him up but keep the dark thing hided.

"Mio what up with you?" Ryoko asked as Mio looked at the young Shield hero. "Your looked at my brother like a weird Girlfriend?" Ryoko joked and Mio smiled at the joke.

"Just thinking." Mio said as Ryoko nodded. "Just thinking what it would be like to keep this party like it is?" Ryoko looked at to the sky.

"Well if i can tell you something, I don't believe we well stay like this?" Mio looked at Ryoko who smiling. "Because one Silver done with his mission, he would just try to find the next big mission as he pretty restless." Ryoko looked at Mio with a small grin. "So I pain on following him to the end of the world and i can only hope that your join us." Mio smiled as she nodded before looking at Silver and the others walking thought the forest and heading to a mine.

"Ok." Silver turns around and faces the girls. "Today we are going to be mining." Silver said as the girls all nodded but Melty was confused.

"How come we going mining?" She asked as Mio looked at Melty with a evil smile.

"Because idiot unless you and your family we have to work our asses off." Mio said as Silver looked at Mio with a smiled.

"Just because she royalty doesn't mean you should be mean. Miss Queen of demons." Silver said as Mio smiled and The others was confused. "Just a nickname." Silver said as Ryoko and Raphtalia Looked him and pouted. "Oh come on."

"Silver you rarely use nicknames." Ryoko said as Silver sighed and looked at Young Raphtalia and noticed she looking a thin and he panicked.

"Raphtalia have you being eating?" He asked as Raphtalia looked away and Silver walked over to the poor girl and kneed down. "Raphtalia?" she looked at him and he could tell she has not eaten. "Guy the mining on hold until I say." Silver said as he stood up. Everyone looked at him. Raphtalia was confused.

"But master, i can still fight." She said as she don't wanted to be a pain but Silver shook his head.

"I am not having you half staved and passing out in battle just because you didn't eat." Mio nodded to him, as Ryoko smiled knowing her Brother is doing the right thing. Malty on the other hand was a little.

'He care for a Demi-human?' she thought. "Sir Silver. if I may?" Silver looked at her. "Why are we wasting time with this slave?" she asked as Silver Growled. "Sir Silver?"

"I know that Raphtalia is not much." Raphtalia looked open at the white hero as he defend her. "But she only just began her live with us and i know that she going to be the best." Silver smiled as he looked at Raphtalia who still in shocked. "Plus.." he petted her. "She like a my little sister." Ryoko shouted at him.

"I'M YOUR ONLY LITTLE SISTER!" Ryoko jumped onto Silver back as he just laughed. "But Raphtalia can be my sister too." Malty didn't know that Silver could laughed like he just did. "So we going back to town?" Ryoko asked as Silver nodded.

"Raphtalia needs so medicine." Silver said and Raphtalia looked at him. "Your health come first." Silver don't looked at Raphtalia as he turned away from the mine and grab Raphtalia hand. "Come on." Silver looked at her in the cover of his eye and grin as Raphtalia followed him. Grey also joined in and followed the young dragon.

Ryoko, Mio and Malty all stayed behind for a few minutes, until. "He care for a Demi-human?" Malty was acting like a dick. "She weak and-" Ryoko had it with the girl before using her own dragon tail that white and bitch slapped Malty a cross the face. Malty looked at Ryoko who eyes glowed.

"Raphtalia is our teammate." Ryoko is a master with lighting base attacks. "Also you on a team full of Demi-humans." Malty look at Mio who had a set of Horns on her forehead. Malty is in Shocked. "So I don't believe that you have a right to talk down to us Demis." Malty is shaking in fear as Ryoko full body was sparking.

"Princess?" Mio said as Melty looked the demon Queen. "You should just leave, before you're left behind as no one here care about you." Malty looked at Mio in shock. "You thought that my beloved would just let you stay with us?" Mio said before Turned and walked away. "Then you have something else coming."

Ryoko followed and used her own menu to remove Malty from the party. 'No one uses my brother and get away with it.' Ryoko dislike Malty and burned at name in to her soul. 'She dead the next time we see her.' in Ryoko rage she trigger a 'Curse set met.' Ryoko didn't know this had trigger.

Meanwhile with Silver and Raphtalia. the two made it back to the village and staying in the house at Erhard given them. Raphtalia is sleeping in one of the four as her body is weak and she sick. Silver on the other hand is making something to eat for the pair of them, he was smiling and humming a song until. 'Curse set met' Silver was confused until he looking into it but find nothing. "I guess i unlocked something but have not meet the requirements?" He asked himself before looking at the party list and find Melty Tag was gone. "She abandoned me again?" Silver was pissed and throw him into a rage that not only forced his horn, but tail and wings to be released. "She so dead." unknown to him that his and Ryoko feeling are reacting out each other.

"Malty Melromarc, you have just made an enemy of the Takeba family." Both Dragons said in a rage.

Break.

Ryoko and Mio made it back to the house only to find Silver cooking and Raphtalia sleeping with Gary next to her in her bed. The house is itself is small but roomy as it only has two rooms the bed room with four single beds and living room with a small table three chair and kitchen. Ryoko looked at her brother who oddly had his wings out and using his tail to grab thing. Mio was shocked by the wings themselves as their are black as night and strong too. "Welcome home." Silver said as he continued to cook.

"What you cook?" Ryoko asked as she walked over and she eyes widened. "Boar roast?" She asked as Silver nodded. "YEAA!" Ryoko cheered before rushing into the bed room.

"Does Ryoko like Boar?" Mio asked as Silver nodded. "Could i get a bit?" Silver nodded before Mio take a piece of the boar meat and eat it. Her eyes widened and blushed. "This is very good." Silver smiled.

"Thanks." Silver Said before taking the boar out and started to serve it on the table. "Could you get Raphtalia up and tell Ryoko to use heal on Raphtalia." Mio nodded but not before Kissing Silver on the cheek. "What?" Silver blushed as he looked at Mio who smiled.

"Maybe once everything done, we could raise a family." Mio said as Silver looked at her as she walked away.

'Raise a Family?' Silver thought and smiled. "Right." he began to set the table and the girls came in. Raphtalia looked a bit better and he petted her head. "You feeling better?" he asked as Raphtalia nodded shyly.

"I'm sir." Silver shook his head. "Master?" He kneed down.

"Just call me Silver or Arc." Raphtalia looked at Silver oddly. "I'm only 19 and I'm have no mate as it is." Silver said as he sit Raphtalia down on one of the seat and the other girls sit down at the table as he stay stood up. "Dig in Girls." Everyone looked at the food. Bears meat, bread and Salad.

"how much did all this cost?" Ryoko asked as Silver smiled.

"2 silver coins and i got the bear on my way back." The girls nods and started to eat. Silver watch as he started to make himself some food but not as big as the girls. Some Bear meat and 2 pieces of Breads.

"Master Silver?" Silver looked at Raphtalia. "How come your eating less than us?" She asked as Ryoko answered.

"Silver Body doesn't use up much energy as he draw in magic of the people around, so he don't needed to eat too much." Ryoko as Silver nodded.

"But you on the other hand generate way too much magic." Silver said as Ryoko smiled. "I guess i grain the ability to take in your magic so that you don't overload." Silver said as Ryoko blushed.

"Well sorry for be a mana generator." Ryoko said before looking up her skills. "'Quick cast: You can cast spell without the need of a chant.'" Ryoko said as Silver looked at her.

"Oh did you get skill too?" he asked as she nodded make both Raphtalia and mio looked at them both.

"Quick cast?" Raphtalia asked as Mio answered.

"That a rare skill that allow a mage to use spell without the need of a chant." Silver and Ryoko nodded. "It good of casting high level magic in short time, but it also can be danger if the user over does it." Mio said as Ryoko looked at her oddly.

"But my MP is infinite?" Everyone looked at her in shocked. "What?"

"Ryoko you have Infinite mana?" Silver asked as he looked at her Stats.

* * *

Name: Ryoko Takeba

Race: Dragon-kun Angel (Half Dragon knight and Angel)

age: 12

Status:

Class: Shield hero.

Level: 5

Max HP: 500

Max MP: ∞

Max SP: 30

ATT: 10 + 0 = 10

MAG: 30 + 10 = 40

P. DEF: 60 + 15=75

M. DEF: 60 + 15 =75

DEX: 20 + 0 =20

Equipment

Leaf Shield + 15 + 15 + 10 MAG

Magic: Support, Healing, Water, Holy/Light and lighting.

Nature abilities:

Natural heightened senses: Ryoko has a heightened sense in Sight, hearing and smelling. Ryoko can easily spot thing out for the ordinary like people lying and she can read people body language pretty easy and her Hearing it pretty sharp too and is a little a bit better than a normal human as she put up on the sounds a lot more clearly. Lastly Ryoko smelling, smell is her strongest senses as she pick up odd smells which a normal person would miss if they wasn't paying attention to it.

Passsive abilities

Potion crafting.

White Dragon Skin: You have a resists to Cold and lighting damage

Holy Aura: Undead and ghost monster take 3 point of damage over time in your aura field.

Draconic angel wings: You have the power of flight with Angel like wings.

**'Quick cast: You can cast spell without the need of a chant.'**

Skills:

Enhance Material: Plants that Ryoko harvests increase in quality if picked up by hand: Poor quality plants become normal, normal becomes high, etc.

Enhance Potion: A skill that augments the effects and potency of healing potions. So long as Ryoko is holding the potion when someone drinks it, its effects will be drastically greater than what it's original form would have been.

Air Strike Shield: Instantly creates a shield for defense anywhere within range. This skill is very versatile as shields can be created in the air allowing him and others to jump on them to reach or escape threats. The Air Strike Shield can also be thrown at targets doing light damage and knocking targets off balance

Magic:

Lighting bolt.

Haven lighting

Holy bolt.

Water blade.

Fast heal

Protestion.

* * *

Silver was shook by this and looked at his sister but didn't say a thing. "Silver?" Ryoko asked as Silver just smile.

"Sorry, got lost in my mind for a minute." Silver said fake smiling and placed his Plate down as he finished his food. "I'm going to be outside for a few minutes." So he leave the house and left the others.

Mio and Raphtalia looked at Ryoko who was confused. "He being more closed off than normal." Mio said as Ryoko nodded.

"Even to me." Raphtalia at the time didn't really say a thing as she finished her food and followed Silver, so she leave house and find the dragon sitting down in the small grass part of the field around the house as it on the edge of town. Silver Is kneeing down with his eyes close and slowly breathing in and out so Raphtalia walked over and tipped his shoulder and he looked over his shoulder to see the young girl.

"Are you ok master?" She asked as Silver smiled and nodded.

"Sorry if i worried you." Silver patted the ground and Raphtalia sit down next to him and her eyes widened as Silver is using his own powers around them. "Like it?" Silver smiled as Raphtalia watch shadows around her and Silver Dancing like people.

"What this is?" She asked as the Dragon chuckled.

"It call Dancing Shadow and it one of my Dragon magic." Silver said as Raphtalia looked at him. "I get the feeling you can use dark and light magic."

"How would you know that?" Raphtalia asked as Silver patted her head.

"I use Dark magic myself and Ryoko uses Light magic so i know what to look for." Raphtalia smiled as Silver is being nice. "How about i show you something cool." He said making Raphtalia looked at him. "It call Sword Birth." Silver placed his left hand on the ground and bush of sword shoot from the ground and Raphtalia was in shock.

"How did you do that?" she asked as Silver smiled.

"It one of my old abilities from my world and it a shocking that i can still use it here." Silver looked at Raphtalia. "How about i show how to use Darkness Dragon arts?" Raphtalia looked at Silver with hope in her eyes and Silver smiled.

"Please?" Raphtalia asked as Silver nodded.

"Come here." Raphtalia moved closer to Silver as he hugged the little girl. "**From darkness you fall, From night you cry, From the Void you fear.. From my shadow i ****guide your soul from the darkness and into the shadow that bond us together." **Raphtalia felt warm and cold but not bad cold. Silver looked at Raphtalia with pure black eye. "To Seal the deal i have to bite you." Silver said making Raphtalia scared but she nodded and moved her neck. "We could do it on your shoulder." He said as Raphtalia got embarrassed and nodded, so Silver bite into Raphtalia left Shoulder and she was given black dragon seal on her left arm. "It done." silver said sounding a little tied. "Man i have not done that before-" Silver said as he closed his eyes and fall back.

Raphtalia panic. "Master Silver?" She called to him as he smiled.

"Sorry i'm just a little sleepy." He said as Raphtalia sighed. "Sorry." Silver reached out and petted her.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Raphtalia said making Silver look at her happily.

"I just hope Ryoko don't kill me for give you my blessing." Silver fell asleep as his arm fell to the floor. Raphtalia looked at the sleeping Silver.

"So he final sleeping?" Raphtalia turned around to see Ryoko stood over her.

"He fell asleep." Ryoko nodded.

"Let him sleep, he being in combat mode for the last few days and not sleeping." Ryoko said as Raphtalia looked at her.

"But he being going bed with us right?" Ryoko nodded to Raphtalia.

"He has but that his body resting not his mind." Raphtalia was confused. "Silver develop a special type of self-awareness at allow him to be awake from a longtime as his body rest and react quickly to attack but sometime he needed a real rest." Ryoko had a blanket with her and she used it to cover Silver with it. "I will leave him with you." Ryoko left Raphtalia and Silver alone. Raphtalia laid down next to the sleeping Dragon and felt warm being close to him and then fell asleep herself.

The day was good of the group as everyone needed time to recover and work out plan of action for the job they have be assigned too, but unknown to the group, that a red hair princess find them in the village and has being spying on them. "Demis." this person is angry as hell on how the white lizard and goat girls treated her. She dislike Demi human and she was not going to let them take '**Her'** Hero away from her. 'I will have that boy ever if i have to kill the shield hero.' Malty right now is in the inn and in her rented room that over looks Silver's party house and she looked at the sleeping Dragon. Malty also ready know about Silver secret as she over hear the lizard and Goat talking about a Demi-Dragon-kin and Silver power have she just seen has made it clear to her that her hero is the Dragon-kin. "Don't worry Sir Silver." Malty smiled. "I will personal save you from the shield hero evil brainwashing." Malty is planning and this is only the beginning.

**And done.**

**Im going to be do a OC stat and basic overview.**

**Name: Silver Arc Takeba**

**Race: Demonic-Dragon-knight (Half Dragon knight and Demon)**

**age: 18**

**Hero: the Arc shield Hero**  
**Demon class: Arch Demon prince of Hell**

**Status:**

**Class: Shield Champion.**

**Sub Class: Deal blades champion, Glaive Champion, Bow champion.**

**Level: 17**

**Max HP: 1750**

**Max MP: 90**

**Max SP: 90**

**ATT: 60 + 30 = 90**

**MAG: 55 + 15 = 70**

**P. DEF: 70 + 70 = 140**

**M. DEF: 70 + 50 = 130**

**DEX: 60 + 10 = 70**

**Equipment:**

**Twin Wolf blades.**  
**+30 ATT +15 MAG +10 DEX**

**Twin Wolf shields.**  
**+20 P. DEF +20 M. DEF**

**Shadow Blademan leather +1.**  
**P. DEF +50 M. DEF +30'**  
**Enchantments:**  
**Slash Resistance (small)**  
**Flame Resistance (mid)**  
**Cold Resistance (mid)**  
**「Autonomous Repair」**

**「Soul bonded」**

**Skill:**

**'Blade rush: This Skill allows the caster to triple they speed and Attack output at the cost of the Caster HP as it take 3HP to hold for a second.'**

**'Wolf shield: Increase hearing and eye sights and offers cold resistance (mid)**

**Wolf Blade: Increase movement speed and Cold damage.**

**'Charm shield: you grain a resistance to spell charms (high) and you cast the spell charm yourself.'**

**'Leaf Shield: Potion crafting and wood crafting rank 1'**

**'Leaf blade: Poison attack'**

**'Angel shield: Holy and lighting defend and a new skill: Divide protection. (Makes a shield that stop both Physical and Magic at the cost of SP and MP)**

**'Angel Blade: Holy and lighting damage and a new skill: Divide aura. (Make a combat shield at can take damage for the user no cost needed but it can only take a few hits and once used up it take a day to store)**

**'Demonic Dragon Shield: A high protection again fire, darkness and cold magic and attack and a new skill: Bahamut form. (This skill unlocks the dragon soul within.)**

**'Demonic Dragon blade: A blade that hold the power of curse poison and fire and a new skill: Demonic Dragon warrior. (A Dragon arts that turn the user in a Dragoon.)**

**Passive skills:**

**'Quick cast: You can cast spell without the need of a chant.'**

**'Wild hunt: Gain an increase sense hearing and smell.'**

**'Beast tamer: Gain the ability to tame a single monster from beast class and they gain a growth rate X2.'**

**'Demon blessing: This blessing is only getting to person a who the queen of demon as made her mate and master.'**

**Demon arts: A special type of magic that only demon or demon bless people can use.**

**Dragon art: A magic that only Dragon-knight and bless human can use.**

**Magic:**

**Demon arts: 'Demon burst' Unleash a deadly burst of speed and power of a short time**

**spell: charm your can make people fall for you and be nicer.**

**Curse of nightmare: Make your enemy live their worse nightmare.'**

**Dragon art:**

**Dancing shadow: make shadow into live size people and then can move.**

**Sword birth: make sword from user magic and summon**

**Party list:**

**Raphtalia LV 6 Class Sword maiden.**

**Ryoko LV 5 Class Shield hero.**

**Grey: LV 15 Class: Timber wolf.**

**Mio Arc: LV: 50 Class: Queen of Succubus and Demons/Warlock**

**Personality: Silver a calm and pretty easy man to most people who he class as friends or allies, but most of the time he a cold and hard to trust type of man and he can be quick to kill someone he dislike or who betray his trust. Also he well Educated and good in a fight and given his history of being an assassin he develop a style of working alone and use people to complete his mission. Silver also has a strong bond with his young Sister Ryoko and the two are almost dependent on each.**

* * *

**Name: Ryoko Takeba**

**Race: Dragon-kun Angel (Half Dragon knight and Angel)**

**age: 12**

**Status:**

**Class: Shield hero.**

**Level: 5**

**Max HP: 500**

**Max MP: ∞**

**Max SP: 30**

**ATT: 10 + 0 = 10**

**MAG: 30 + 10 = 40**

**P. DEF: 60 + 15=75**

**M. DEF: 60 + 15 =75**

**DEX: 20 + 0 =20**

**Equipment**

**Leaf Shield + 15 + 15 + 10 MAG**

**Magic: Support, Healing, Water, Holy/Light and lighting.**

**Nature abilities:**

**Natural heightened senses: Ryoko has a heightened sense in Sight, hearing and smelling. Ryoko can easily spot thing out for the ordinary like people lying and she can read people body language pretty easy and her Hearing it pretty sharp too and is a little a bit better than a normal human as she put up on the sounds a lot more clearly. Lastly Ryoko smelling, smell is her strongest senses as she pick up odd smells which a normal person would miss if they wasn't paying attention to it.**

**Passsive abilities**

**Potion crafting.**

**White Dragon Skin: You have a resists to Cold and lighting damage**

**Holy Aura: Undead and ghost monster take 3 point of damage over time in your aura field.**

**Draconic angel wings: You have the power of flight with Angel like wings.**

**'Quick cast: You can cast spell without the need of a chant.'**

**Dragon art: A magic that only Dragon-knight and bless human can use.**

**Skills:**

**Enhance Material: Plants that Ryoko harvests increase in quality if picked up by hand: Poor quality plants become normal, normal becomes high, etc.**

**Enhance Potion: A skill that augments the effects and potency of healing potions. So long as Ryoko is holding the potion when someone drinks it, its effects will be drastically greater than what it's original form would have been.**

**Air Strike Shield: Instantly creates a shield for defense anywhere within range. This skill is very versatile as shields can be created in the air allowing him and others to jump on them to reach or escape threats. The Air Strike Shield can also be thrown at targets doing light damage and knocking targets off balance**

**Magic:**

**Lighting bolt.**

**Haven lighting**

**Holy bolt.**

**Water blade.**

**Fast heal**

**Protestion.**

**Personality: Ryoko is a kind and gentle soul. She willing to help her friends in needs. She not once that gets mad at people, but once she is, she a can be fearful. Also she a bit of a pervert as she like to look at both girls and boys in half lewd situations and drawing them. Also she has a very deep born with her Brother Silver and she would do anything for him and the two are almost dependent on each.**


	6. The Grey fall and I am sorry

"FUCK!" I shouted as at this time as Ryoko is working on my injuries or Burns. I am pinned to the bed by one of Mio spell. "Fuck is hurts." I growled as Ryoko is giggling next to me wells using. 'Holy healing'

"Oh come on brother." Ryoko pouted as I looked at her. "It only a bit of healing magic and i'm fixing that burn." She continued to to heal my left leg and the burn scares are slowly disappearing. "Should be done within an hour." Ryoko looked at Mio who at the bedroom door and nodded.

"So long as Silver is healed and not turning into Dragons." Mio looked at me and giggle as she joked. "Silver the king of dragons." I sighed.

"I regret using that skill." I said before I noted that the shadows around the house are dancing around. "Dancing shadow?" I asked as Raphtalia come walking in and smiling.

"Master look." Raphtalia pointed to a shadow standing over her and this not only made me scared but help too. "I managed to make the shadows dance like you did yesterday." I smiled.

"I'm glad." I said as Ryoko was just finishing up. "All done?" I asked as she nodded.

"I will continue on later, once we head to sleep as it will be easier." Ryoko said as I moved my arms and it felt a lot better. "Just take it easy on the whole fight strong enemies." Ryoko said as i formed my swords and deformed them. "I said talk it easy."

I laughed. "Come Sister." I grinned. "I told ok your ex in a one on one fight and only came out with one cut, wells he ended up with his head on the floor." I smiled and Raphtalia was freaked out by this news. 'Did i scary her?' Raphtalia hide behind Mio.

"Raphtalia, dear Silver is not going to hurt you." Mio said as Raphtalia looked at me and i nodded with smile.

"She right." I kneed down and looked at her. "We a family and family looks out for each other." I said as Raphtalia looked at me in shock. "We maybe diffiencet races but we are a family." I stood and smiled but all that changed as i looked around and I couldn't find Grey. "Where grey?" I asked as everyone looked around and we started to panic.

"He may have gone outside?" Raphtalia said as we stormed out.

I looked at my party list and my eyes widen. "Grey is Dead?" i said out loud and everyone looked at me.

"Dead?" Ryoko said and she most have seen her own list as she froze. "We needed to find his body." Ryoko order as we rushed away. I take the middle of the village and run like a crazy guy looking and shouting.

"GREY!" I shouted just on the off change he was alive but i knew he is gone as i find his body. "Grey?" i said quietly as i find a large group of people all looking at big mess. Blood all over a wall and on the ground it look like someone was throwing around a body and i froze up.

"who would do sure a thing?" i hear a woman say as i walked to the body on the ground.

"Who that?" a male said as i was over the body now and crying. "Shit." He said as i fell to my knees.

"Grey?" I called out as i find my pet wolf, butchered. "GREY!" I screamed making the people around me. "Grey..." I picked him up and pulled in his body.

"That wolf most have belong to him?" "Maybe? Poor thing." I could hear the rage in my heart. 'Kill kill.' My eyes turned bloodshot. 'find the person who did this.'

"Oh so he the one that Wolf belong too?" I shoot over to a person holding a longsword and wearing leather armour. "I got to say he was tough to kill." This person is a human male in his mid 30's and black hair. I placed Grey on the ground. "I said you raised a good Wolf for me to hunt." I stood up not ever looking at him. "You got anymore?" He asked as i looked at him in a full rage.

"You kill my friend?" I asked as he laughed nodded. "Good." I deploy my sword and in Demonic Dragon blade form that are a set of short pure black blade with red vein pumping blood around the sword. I slowly lost myself. "Now i'm going to show you the same kindness you showed my wolf." I said as he was confused and before I Removed all my limiters as i changed him and in a blink of an eye, i am right in his face.

"What?" he didn't have time to draw his sword or a hand to do so as it on the floor. he looked at his hand and i land behind him. "What?!" He shouted as i stood up and turned around like a dancer before removing his head with around house kick and blood shoot everywhere. People who are watching are in shocked and covered in blood, even children around are shaking in fear. As I am so dead to the world that all my rage disappeared once the male was dead.

"How could someone do that?" a female villager said as she hugged her child and i just looked at them with cold eyes. "he a demon!" She shouted as i got boo at and i looked at the dead body in front of me. 'I feel nothing.' i just sigh before hearing my party.

"SILVER!" I turned to the crowd and i could see Mio, Ryoko and Raphtalia all there and the crowd moved out of they away as Ryoko and Raphtalia come over to me. "Silver are you ok?" Ryoko asked as i looked at Ryoko emotionless. Ryoko sighed before looking at the people around us. "Please leave." Ryoko used once of her Dragon arts to make people leave. I looked at Mio who dealing with the dead male.

"I will take care for Grey." I said before walking over to his body and picking him up. "I'm sorry friend." I used my forbidden art and Greys body suddenly burned in a black hell fire and this made Raphtalia and Mio looked at me. "Rest in peace." I said as looked at my right hand to where Grey old mark should but. "I will remember and crave you name on my body." I said as my left lit a blaze and i slammed it onto the top of my right hand and i burn myself making Ryoko rush over to me.

"Silver what have you do?" She looked at my hand and looked at the black burned that shaped into a wolf head. "You cursed yourself?" She said as I nodded. "Why?"

"Because Grey is family too." I said in my emotionless voice. "and he shouldn't be forgot." Ryoko understood and nodded.

"I know." As she said at Raphtalia pulled on my jacket and i looked at her and i am shocked to see a hopeful child holding me.

"Master Silver, please don't be like this." She said and that give me a little hope. "I'm sorry that Grey gone too, but he would want us to be happy." I nodded Before i pulled her into a hugged trying to find some comfort.

* * *

**(Hi just a little update for why i had Grey die like this... Well Grey is the name of my dog Irl and until a few days ago someone kick him in the face and he passed away and so I couldn't keep him in this ****story as it would break my heart writing it, so i decide to remove him from the story for both myself and for the future of this story. I'm sorry that i brought real life problems into a story but I can't put myself through writing about him without him being with me. So I'm sorry for the short chapter.)**


	7. Family, Assassin and drinking

**I'm sorry for the last chapter again, i got a bit emotional to the end of it. **

It been 2 week since Grey death and Silver still has not recovered. The girls of the party have tried to get Silver back to normal but it end up with Silver just sitting on his bed looking at the floor for hours on end and only eating then the others eat and going out to level when the other go out and he would fight but on the level that he was not careful and just use up his MP and SP all in one go and ends up being hunt as he uses his Blade rush skill.

But today is the day that the team head to the mines to final start the job to clear the place out of monsters. "So here the plan." Ryoko said acting like the team leader as Raphtalia and Mio nodded but Silver just looked around.

"Hell dogs." He said making Ryoko sigh and she pointed to him.

"Silver, you're going to the lower level with Raphtalia and Mio coming with me." Ryoko said as Silver nodded and Raphtalia looked at him. "Protect her." Silver nodded again like a zombie. Ryoko walked down one of the tunnel of the mines with Mio behind her leaving both Raphtalia and Silver alone.

"We should get going Raphtalia." Silver began to walk away from Raphtalia as he walked down another tunnel before Raphtalia panic and rush over to him as he just walked.

"Ammm..." Raphtalia is nervous being close to Silver without Ryoko or Mio being close by.

"Raphtalia if i scar you then, you can go with Mio and Ryoko." Silver said as Raphtalia looked at him in shock. "You don't have to be around me." Silver said as the two made it to an large cave with crystals and other gems.

Raphtalia looked around at the cave beauty. "WOW!" She smiled as she rushed around and looked everywhere, but as for Silver. He just looking for his next kill. "Their so many gems and pretty things." Raphtalia said as Silver looked around and spotted a pickaxe.

'Maybe I should?' He pick up the pickaxe and felt it to his swords. 'Pick blade: passives kill gain mining level +2.' he looked at Raphtalia. "Hey Raphtalia?" Raphtalia looked at the Dragon to see him with his swords deploy and Raphtalia got scar that Silver was going to attack her but oddly his swords turned into pickaxes. "How about i get you some gems?" He asked as Raphtalia looked at Silver in shock before nodding.

"yes please." Silver nodded and looked around for a few gems. I find a few on the other side of the cliff wall. he used his wings to fly to the wall and started to mine the gems. He was at it for a few minutes and grab around 4 gems and he looked at Raphtalia and his eye widened. Raphtalia is back into a cover by a large two headed dog. 'NOT AGAIN!' Silver screamed in his mind before quickly switching his blades to the leaf Blades and changed right at the beast.

"GET AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!" Silver Screamed. As the dog and Raphtalia looked only to see a white burr and Dog back off a little from Silver as he lead on front of Raphtalia. "Raphtalia?" He looked at Raphtalia behind him who scar. "You fear this monster?" He asked as Raphtalia answered.

"IT kill my mother and father." Raphtalia began to cry as flashes to her past appeared in her mind and Silver knew this. "It going to me kill." Silver stood strong as the dog looked at them.

"Raphtalia Arc?" Silver called Raphtalia with his last name. "Your Mother and father would want you too like, just like Grey wants me to live." Raphtalia looked at Silver began to change at the dog and he block one of the bite but the Dog second head bit into Silver right arm. "FUCKK!" Silver scream. "Raphtalia you needed to kill this thing." Silver said in pain but Raphtalia is too scar.

"I can't.." She said as the dog bit into Silver.

"Raphtalia, i know what it like to be scar and fear things." Silver said as Raphtalia looked at him. "But you needed to know that your mother and father are not coming back but..." He turned to face her and she was shocked as Silver smiled. "I can become your family." Raphtalia could see his family. "we can save more people by becoming stronger and stoping the waves." Silver Hp is dropping slowly. "But you needed to take the first step and kill this son of a Bitch!" Raphtalia Stood with her dagger draw and ran to the right side and spot a rock to jump off and once in the air she slashed down on the beast in the head that biting into Silver shoulder and the two are knock off balance. Raphtalia it sent across the floor and the dog looked at her before going in for the attack. "SHADOW SHIELD!" A purple shield appeared in front of Raphtalia and the dog slammed into it. "Raphtalia NOW!" Silver shouted as Raphtalia recovered and picked up her sword and ran it into a dog heart as blood shoot out.

The Dog was going to attack again only this time Silver slashed off both it heads as it was going to attack Raphtalia. "Go to hell Bitch." Silver said before Kneeing down from the pain. He looked at his shoulder to see that his armour is ripped but slowly repairing itself. "Look like it repairing." Silver said before Raphtalia rushed over to Silver and hugged him. "Hey? Even with my shield protection and armour this still hurts." Silver said as Raphtalia still hugged him but more tightly.

"Please don't ever leave me." Raphtalia cried and Silver eyes shifted colour from red rage to a clear blue. Raphtalia tear break Silver heart and reopened it as he hugged her back. "Please don't ever die."

"I swear." Silver said as he looked at dog. "Once I recovered, i going to feed that monster to my shield and we can head off?" Silver said as Raphtalia nodded. "You can also let me go?" Silver said but Raphtalia hugged him tighter.

"Just a bit along." Silver sighed and nodded.

"Whatever." he sound disappointed but he very likes it. 'She finally not scared me.' Silver petted the young girl and just smiled. 'I got to protect her.' Silver looked down at Raphtalia but more to her back as she seal it not should be growth to her back. 'So more blessed than i first thought.' Silver knew something was different with Raphtalia. "come on let get going." Silver stood up and held his shoulder. "Shoulder break." Raphtalia looked at him worried.

"Are you going to be going ok?" she asked as Silver nodded. "You sure?" Raphtalia asked as Silver laughed and smiled.

"I'm going to be fine, just needed Ryoko to heal on me and i will be good to go." Silver said as he and Raphtalia started to chap up the dead hell dog and feed it too Silver's shield and sword before heading out. Raphtalia take the lead as Silver could use his right arm and he was forced to be a shielder and defend his party member. Silver looked at his stats.

* * *

**Name: Silver Arc Takeba**

**Race: Demonic-Dragon-knight (Half Dragon knight and Demon)**

**age: 18**

**Hero: the Arc shield Hero**  
**Demon class: Arch Demon prince of Hell**

**Status:**

**Class: Shield Champion.**

**Sub Class: Deal blades champion, Glaive Champion, Bow champion.**

**Level: 25**

**Max HP: 2550**

**Max MP: 130**

**Max SP: 130**

**ATT: 67 + 30 = 97**

**MAG: 65 + 15 = 80**

**P. DEF: 90 + 70 = 160**

**M. DEF: 90 + 50 = 140**

**DEX: 80 + 10 = 90**

**Equipment:**

**Twin Wolf blades.**  
**+30 ATT +15 MAG +10 DEX**

**Twin Wolf shields.**  
**+20 P. DEF +20 M. DEF**

**Shadow Blademan leather +1.**  
**P. DEF +50 M. DEF +30'**  
**Enchantments:**  
**Slash Resistance (small)**  
**Flame Resistance (mid)**  
**Cold Resistance (mid)**  
**「Autonomous Repair」**

**「Soul bonded」**

**Skill:**

**'Blade rush: This Skill allows the caster to triple they speed and Attack output at the cost of the Caster HP as it take 3HP to hold for a second.'**

**Shadow shield: Form a Shield made from darkness to protest the user.**

**'Wolf shield: Increase hearing and eye sights and offers cold resistance (mid)**

**Wolf Blade: Increase movement speed and Cold damage.**

**'Charm shield: you grain a resistance to spell charms (high) and you cast the spell charm yourself.'**

**'Leaf Shield: Potion crafting and wood crafting rank 1'**

**'Leaf blade: Poison attack'**

**'Angel shield: Holy and lighting defend and a new skill: Divide protection. (Makes a shield that stop both Physical and Magic at the cost of SP and MP)**

**'Angel Blade: Holy and lighting damage and a new skill: Divide aura. (Make a combat shield at can take damage for the user no cost needed but it can only take a few hits and once used up it take a day to store)**

**'Demonic Dragon Shield: A high protection again fire, darkness and cold magic and attack and a new skill: Bahamut form. (This skill unlocks the dragon soul within.)**

**'Demonic Dragon blade: A blade that hold the power of curse poison and fire and a new skill: Demonic Dragon warrior. (A Dragon arts that turn the user in a Dragoon.)**

**Passive skills:**

**'Quick cast: You can cast spell without the need of a chant.'**

**'Wild hunt: Gain an increase sense hearing and smell.'**

**'Beast tamer: Gain the ability to tame a single monster from beast class and they gain a growth rate X2.'**

**'Demon blessing: This blessing is only getting to person a who the queen of demon as made her mate and master.'**

**Demon arts: A special type of magic that only demon or demon bless people can use.**

**Dragon art: A magic that only Dragon-knight and bless human can use.**

**Magic:**

**Demon arts: 'Demon burst' Unleash a deadly burst of speed and power of a short time**

**spell: charm your can make people fall for you and be nicer.**

**Curse of nightmare: Make your enemy live their worse nightmare.'**

**Dragon art:**

**Dancing shadow: make shadow into live size people and then can move.**

**Sword birth: make sword from user magic and summon**

**Party list:**

**Raphtalia LV 12 Class Sword maiden.**

**Ryoko LV 12 Class Shield hero.**

**Grey: dead.**

**Mio Arc: LV: 54 Class: Queen of Succubus and Demons/Warlock**

* * *

Silver never realised that he has gain a few levels and sighed. 'I should keep on top of this.' Raphtalia and Silver make it to the meeting point and find both Mio and Ryoko waiting for them. "Oh they here." Mio said before the two looked at them. "Silver are you ok?" Mio asked as Silver walked to them, Raphtalia rushed over to Ryoko who wanted to talk.

"Just my shoulder is broken and..." Silver looked away and Mio grinned. "I maybe coming back." Silver said as Mio looked at him cheerfully.

"That good." She said before Ryoko come over and a bit pissed. "Oh she here." Silver Looked at his little sister.

"So Silver care to explain how you broke your shoulder?" Ryoko asked as Silver smiled as Ryoko started to use heal.

"Protecting Raphtalia." Silver said made Ryoko stop for a minute and looked at him. "Plus I realise that I missed you guys way too much." Silver grinned making everyone shocked. "Now come on and fix my god damm shoulder Ryo." Ryoko smiled before mending Silver. Who looked more alive than before. "I think it time we go on a hunt?" He asked as the girls nodded as he walked off.

"He has not noticed?" Mio asked as she looked at the two Demi-humans Tanuki and Dragon Angel who are do young teens. Raphtalia has grown into a beautiful young lady with long brown hair that just go passed her shoulder and around 5'7 and a perfect figure with C cup breast size.

Ryoko on the other hand is the same as she grown into a beautiful young lady too with her hair getting longer as it down to her back and just end around her ass and she standing around 5'8 and a perfect figure Raphtalia with the same breast size both looked around 17 to 19 years old.

Ryoko sighs. "Look like it." as she looked at her brother who grown up him self. Silver has grown himself too, he still tall being around 6'3 now with more of a tone build as he being training and fight more so he built up some more muscle but not ripped just tone. his hair also gotten a bit longer and he started to develop more into a man, as he looked around 16 at the time but now he more like a 20 year old and a bit rough too. "He didn't know that Demi-human grow faster than human." Ryoko said as Raphtalia and Mio nodded.

"But You two are dragons right?" Raphtalia asked as Ryoko nodded. "So now come grown so fast?" She asked as Ryoko sighed.

"We Dragon-knight are kind of like you Demi-human but we don't have a levelling system in our old world but depending on how much you train and how much power you hold as a child effect how you grow. I, myself held the most power in magic." Ryoko looked at Silver who is mining ores and gems. "So i would have become this size around the age of 13." The others just smiled.

"Your world is crazy." Mio joked as Silver looked at them confused and before he could ask what they are talking about she says. "Girl talk and Ryoko going on about how-" Silver just cut her off.

"NOT LISTING!" He just shouts before running off and the girls giggle.

"Poor master Silver." Raphtalia said wells smiling. "You joke made him embarrassed." Raphtalia looked at Mio who just laughed.

"Come on, he needed a good joke now and again." Mio said as Ryoko and Raphtalia just shook they head.

"Come on, we needed too-" Ryoko stopped as the girls and herself are getting Exp like

10 exp

15 exp

50 exp.

"What in the fuck?" Mio said as the girls rush around the cover that Silver only just turned to find the Arc just finishing up a goblin and a tunnel full of dead Hell dogs with one heads, Goblins and a few rabbits. "Ok it look like Beloved is back." Mio said as Silver Smile and looked at the girls.

"Silver are you ok?" Ryoko asked as Silver nodded.

"Just needed to let off some stream." he said before returning his swords. "So what do you lady want to do?" he asked as the girls started to think.

"Maybe head back to Papa?" Ryoko said as Silver nodded.

"Dragon or walk?" he asked as Mio said.

"Walking, we needed to keep your and Ryoko wings a secret." Mio said as Silver nodded and the party rolled out of the Mine and they find the sky to be orange. "Sun down?" She looked at the party.

"It around 2 hours to get back to the shop?" Silver said as he began to think. "Maybe?" Ryoko slapped him around the back of the head. "HEY!"

"No using wings." Ryoko told Silver off as he laughed.

"Oh come on." He smiled like nothing happened over the last few weeks. the girls looked at Silver and find he just hiding his pain, but they didn't say anything. So the party started to walked back to the main town and on the way back the party started to talk about how they could work on Fighting formations and timing, but Silver is trying to get a hang on this world magic. "I can't use it!" Silver shouted as he tried to use a fire bolt. Silver just sigh in defect as the girls laugh.

"So Magic not your strongest point." he looked at Raphtalia. "You can still use Dragon arts right?" she asked as he nods.

"Yeah but most of them are super dangers and normally take time to cast but." Silver forms a black magic circle on his right hands and the ground began to crack before bones hands started to rip the ground and 5 black skeleton knights crawl out of the ground and stood around Silver as the girls are freaking out. Mio is smiling and shocked. Raphtalia is shitting herself and scared and as of Ryoko? She is fucking shaking like mad. "You girls ok?" he asked as Ryoko shake her head.

"Silver how did you learn that?" she asked as i looked at her don't.

"I could alway do this." Silver said as one of the Skeleton looked at Raphtalia and walked closer to her as she back off. "Raphtalia don't be scared." Raphtalia looked at Silver. "Destroy the Skeleton." Silver order as Raphtalia looked at Skeleton before nodding and the two started to fight. Normal a Skeleton knight would be slow and hard hitter, but the Black Skeleton knight are a lot faster and are like normal human so they movement are not slow and so Raphtalia was having a hard time hold off the Skeleton. "Remember the shadows?" Silver said before Raphtalia nodded and stamped the ground and used a shadow warrior to fight along side her and Silver nodded to this before stopping the Skeleton. "Good." the Skeletons disappeared.

"Silver why did you summon them?" Ryoko asked as she recovered.

"Just wanted to see if Raphtalia could face them without frizzing up." He said as Raphtalia sighed and Ryoko nodded. "I just want you all to be ready." Silver said before something unreal appeared an arrow was just about to hit Silver in the head but it was blocked by Ryoko who react fast.

"Damm." Silver and Raphtalia hear someone in the tree line as the road it cover by tree but their couldn't see, well that would be Raphtalia as she don't have a dragon eyes so sightline is a little difference. Silver spotted a shadow for a figure in one of the tree so Silver decide to do what he does best.

"fuck OFF!" he shouted as he form his gun and started to release hell on earth as he just fire like 300 bullets at the trees as he follow the Figure who jumped out of the way and landed on the road behind them and everyone turn to face them. Raphtalia had her sword draw and a shadow warrior next to her, Mio got full chao mode had her wimp and one of her darkness bolt in her hand. Ryoko form her angel shield that a white father shaped shied and glowing gold a little.

The figure is wearing a clock with the hood up so the party could see the person face but this person is using a bow. "Demon lord!" the person shouted before trying to shoot Silver in the head but Ryoko blocked the shot. "why are you trying to save the lord of Demons?" Their asked as the girls got confused well Raphtalia and Ryoko did, but not Mio as she looked at Silver in the cover of her eye and Silver did the same before the two nodded.

'We needed to keep it a secret.' Mio told Silver in his mind as he nodded before going full Dragon. Silver released his wings and tail before roaring.

**"LEAVE!" **Silver roared as his black wings set a blaze.

"So you are the devil lord." The person said making Silver confused.

Ryoko had it. "My leader is a dragon-kin." the figure just laughs.

"The dragon-kin dead over 5000 years ago." Their said making Silver a little shocked.

"dead out?" He said softly and quiet. Making the overs looked at him.

the figure just points. "He the one who controls demons and summon the undead." Their draw their bow again only this time Ryoko was not letting this appear. Ryoko is one to protect her friend and Family so she lost.

**"RU!" **Ryoko shouted as a large golden eastern Dragon appeared behind her. luckily this dragon this only large enough that it hidden behind the woodland point and the figure just 'tisk' and jumped away from the party making everyone claim down and Ryoko dragon disappeared before Ryoko falls, but Silver grab her. "Sorry." she said as Silver smiled.

"It ok." Silver said before he pulled Ryoko on his back and returned his wings. "But good job on the Avatar of Light." Ryoko smiled tiredly as her head is on Silver right shoulder.

"No problem..." Ryoko fell asleep from the Sp Drain using her dragon Avatar. (It the skill of the Angel shield)

"She a sleep?" Raphtalia asked as I nodded.

"Using an Avatar this pretty tiring and uses up a lot of power just to summon it and her body is small so she hasn't got the hang on the mess power." Silver said as the others looked at him as he smiled before walking off to the town Raphtalia and Mio followed the dragons home.

* * *

The party made it too Melromarc and headed straight to the shop, as Ryoko sleeping on the back of one of the most hated people in town people are going to be looking at him fun and maybe a few guards would try and take Ryoko from him, but luckily thanks to the growing up thing no one really remember Silver face. Only a few people spotted Silver and ran, he was not the kind person right now, as he face turned from a 16 years ago teenage face who not no bad to look at to a rough looking 20 years old who looked like he be in a war or two. As their walked into Shield in Armes, Erhard is stood behind the corner and he looked at Silver, Ryoko who just waken up on hugging her brother arm to support her sleepy self, Raphtalia who smiling and eating a sweet that someone give her on the way in and Mio who smiling. "Amm..." Erhard looked at them just his jew hit the floor. "Silver, Ryoko, Raphtalia and Mio?" He called to them and the group nodded.

"We are back." Silver said as Erhard looked at his adopted son.

"No way." Silver was confused. "You grown." Erhard smiled and said as Silver looked at them oddly before Mio explained that the Dragon-kin are a type of Demi-human so the Dragon-knight that him and Ryoko are maybe classed as the same as they are from a difference world. "So that why you looked like a hard-core fighter." Erhard said as he laughed the Confused Silver.

"So i grown up faster because i am levelling?" Silver asked Mio who nodded. "Ok so...?" Silver looked at his TWO silver and he was shocked by Ryoko and Raphtalia. Both are pretty teenage and Silver blushed. "OK how?" He asked as Mio looked at him confused. "The two of them was child less then 5 minutes ago?"

Mio realise what happened to Silver and why he acting like this. Mio told Silver what he been thinking about for the last few days and he told her that he missed Gary and he told her about his old world and he could only see Ryoko and Raphtalia as kids, so he come to see them as only children and Mio sighed as that why he been treating as Children all this time.

"You really need help." Mio said as she and Silver are in the back room as Ryoko and Raphtalia are getting they gear upgraded. Silver sighed as he sit down on one of the boxes.

"Maybe you are right?" Silver looked at his demon who just sighed and hugged the poor kid. "Mio?" Silver was shook as Mio hugged him tightly.

"Silver you needed to let someone in or you're going to be alone forever." Mio said softly as Silver listen and hugged her back and unknown to the pair Erhard was listening to them.

"poor kid." Erhard said as he began to think. "Maybe?" He had a idea but that had to wait as Raphtalia and Ryoko come out of the changing room. Raphtalia is wearing a new steel breast plate and shoulder pad and magic iron longsword, she ready for a wave. Ryoko on the other hand as gone more in Defend and magic attack as she wearing something close to Silver Shadow Blademan leather amour but this one is like blue colour and she has a rode and not a jacket with a steel breast plate under the rode that Mio made her. Erhard looked at the two and smiled. "You both look ready to be real heroes." He said as Both girl smiled with small blush on their faces and at this point Silver came up and he looked at the girls. "So Silver?" Silver looked at a Grinning Erhard. "How do the girls look?" He asked as Silver looked away and Blushed embarrass.

"They look fair." Silver said quickly making the girls flinch as Silver sound disappoint. making both Ryoko and Raphtalia pouted but Mio fixed that.

"How about we girls go out shopping?" She asked as Everyone looked at the demon.

"We only 270 silver left." Silver pointed out as Mio smiled.

"We each get only 5 silvers and the rest goes to gear and repair." Mio said making Silver sigh. "Come on how offered do we girl get some alone time?" she asked as Silver sighed again and hand over 20 silvers for the girls. "Thank you dear." Mio kissed Silver on the cheek and he smiled a bit.

"Yea Yea." He said as Mio take both Ryoko and Raphtalia out into town leaving Erhard and Silver alone.

"So do you wanted to go and have a mens night out?" Erhard asked as Silver looked at him. "No brothels." Silver said as Erhard Laughed and he just take Silver out for a bit of a guys night out and the two had a really go time.

Erhard take Silver out for a first beer ever if Silver drink wine in the past with red bitch but he never had a good old beer as Erhard take Silver to the Inn and the two started to drink. Silver sold one of the gems he find before and got a god send of 5 gold, 25 silvers and 56 coppers for one of them. So Silver decide to use one of his old trick and made a personal portal to hide his money. But that this time Silver and Erhard drinking and Silver drinking down a larger beer. "DRINK DRINK DRINK!" the other people in the INN are shouted as Silver drunk his drink in one good and slammed the mug on the table.

"GIVE ME ANOTHER!" Silver smiled and everyone cheeked. "Papa, I feel ace!" Silver said as Erhard is laughed.

"HAHA That my son!" Erhard said as the bar maiden severed Silver his 5th beer that night. "You can really keep your drink." Silver nodded before taking this one slowly. Silver before Drinking for the night placed a strong seal on himself to make still that he don't go demon or Dragon in front of everyone.

"Well you know me." Silver sound happy, but that chanced as he hear someone say something his disliked.

"Hi see that sexy green hair girl over at the bar?" A male who looked to be around 40s with short hair and muddy clothes. Silver looked at them as Erhard was drinking away. "I could have her ass any day." He said as his friend who a bold male in his 40s too laughed.

"Have about we try? we going to have some fun." He said and Silver know that the pair are drunk and he looked at the way the two are going and he find a tall girl with green hair that is long in the back and short in front, with two braids at the side. She has her ears covered by her hair and She wears a green sleeveless archer corset, shorts, a pair of uneven black gloves, knee high boots, and a hood, a Bow is also by her side. Silver could see from the way the girl it sitting and how she give no shit. so she strong, but Silver looked at her level. level 20 and the guys are around 12 and 15, so he decided to 'help' the young lady out as the two drunks got the green hair. "Hi Baby, how about we take this party up stairs?" the bold man said as he and his bubbly sat on both side of her. "Wow you're very pretty."

The girl looked very pissed as she reply. "I'm trying to drink in peace, so please leave me alone." She said as the short hair man got a little pisses.

"Oh come on don-" Silver walked up behind them blade draws and to their. the males looked at the swords in shock and the girl looks at Silver oddly but he has blond hair thanks to shadow magic.

"I'm Sorry my lady for being late." Silver said as the guys and other people looked at him. "i got lost on the way here." Silver smiled as the girls looked at him oddly but Silver used one of his mind spell on green hair lady. *Play along*** **The girl smiled.

"Finally." She said as she stood up and grad her bow. "I being drinking alone you jerk." The girl said as the drunk tried to fight Silver, but..

"Hi you in the black gear?" The drunk with short hair said as Silver looked at him. "Hand off the lady, she our of tonight." He tried to grab the girl but Silver used *Curse of nightmare* and the man eyes widened as he scream and held his head in pain.

"John?" His friend and other looked at the man on the floor crying and replying. 'I'm sorry i'm sorry please forgive me.' "WHAT IN THE FUCK?!" Boldy looked at Silver and froze in fear.

"Do you want to live a nightmare too?" Silver right hand is glowing black and the male just pissed himself as piss ran down his leg. "Don't think soo." Silver removed his hand. "Take you friend and leave before i do the same to you." he take his friend and leave the inn, before the bar maiden came over to Silver.

"Thank you for dealing with them both." She said before handing Silver 3 gold coin. "Please take this as a sigh of my thanks and maybe." This woman is big on the chest aura and she pushes herself on to Silver. "How about we spend the night together?" she asked in a sexy voice, but just just told her.

"Sorry, i have a Wife and two sister to look after and they would kill me if i cheated on my wife." Silver said as the woman sighed and give up.

"Oh well." She leave as the green hair girl looked at Silver as he turned to her.

"Are you going to be ok?" Silver asked as she nodded. "Good." Silver drop his magic and his hear returned to normal shocking the girl. "Man, Ryoko going to kill to me." Silver walked over to Erhard who looked to be recover.

The Girl watched as Silver and Erhard talk. but the girl was angry. "Demon king." she gripped her bow tightly. "I will kill you." She said under her breath as Silver and Erhard. this Girl some how hated the Arc hero. "You destroy my family home and burned my people alive, Being of Darkness." This girl leave the Inn as Silver and Erhard laughed the night away and later meet up with Mio, Ryoko and Raphtalia. Erhard is hammered and Silver removed his dragon seal so his dragon blood got ridded the beer in his system and he ended holding Erhard up and he grab his sorry papa home as the girls laughed.

The night is peaceful and everyone decide to call it a night. Well mostly everyone, Silver decide to go stargazing on the roof of the shop just to looked at the stars. The star are beautiful and not effect by this world. "Maybe one day." he take a second bite of his bread until a new box appeared.

'Arc link?' Silver looked at this Arc link and he find it odd. 'Arc link allow the Arc hero to 'link' with one of the 4 heroes to add more of benefits like increased magic, Defend, Speed up and also increased EXP Gained for both Heroes and party members.' Silver eyes widened and he started to look for this link and he find it and he was in shock.

'Spear Hero: linked

'Sword Hero: linked

'Bow Hero: linked

'Shield Hero: not linked.

Silver got pissed and link with Ryoko and unlinked with the others.

'Spear Hero: not linked.

'Sword Hero: not linked.

'Bow Hero: not linked.

'Shield Hero: linked.

Silver smiled as he new trait trigger. 'Shield protecter: Increase Defend and Magic Defend by 50% and pain protection from damage.' "Nice." Silver finish his food and headed back into his room and find Ryoko and Raphtalia in the same bed wells Mio is sat on his bed in full demon mode with a long tail with heart on the end and both wings. "you not going to sleep?" Silver asked a Mio looked him with a smile.

"Silver?" Mio patted the bed as Silver walked over and sat down before Mio placed her head on his shoulder and he looked at her. "Silver could see your living with me?" Mio asked as Silver is confused.

"Why are you asking this?" Silver asked as Mio used her tail and left wing to pull Silver in closer into a hug.

"Just Ryoko told me something that scared me a little." Silver was a little confused as Ryoko know all most everything about him and most of his secrets. "So told me that you hate demons." Mio said as Silver sighed.

"Well, I don't hate all demons just a few demon who fucked me over but that behind me." Silver smiled as he placed his arm around Mio who smiled. "But you're one I love." Silver kissed Mio on the forehead and the two just lay down on the bed and fell asleep as they did someone came into the room.

"Shield hero." The people is a clocked person with a bow but this person is confused as she looked at Ryoko and then to Silver. "Two shields?" this person looked at the pair of heroes. "This can't be?" they looked at Silver shields before a shadow solider raise from behind them and the person looked only to be grabbed. "A Shadow warrior?" They said before looking a the boy sitting up.

"Man Assassins in this worlds are so easy to stop." Silver said as he looked at the clocked the being. "And here i thought you was going to be a good fighter but." Silver got up and the clock person try to move but the shadow had a strong grip on them. Silver then grab the clock and ripped it to show the green hair woman from before. "First you attack my party and now you're trying to kill me in my sleep?" the girl looked at Silver Scared as his eye glowed and he grinned.

"What are you going to do?" She asked as Silver hand glowed black. "NO!" She screamed but not of the girls in the room heard her.

"Scream all you like no one going to hear you as this room is in my own shadow space so i control what people hear and." Silver placed his hand on her forehead and the green hair girl eyes widen as she began to cry. "see." He dropped her and shadow did too as she on the floor in a ball, both shaking and crying. "Starting today you belong to me." Silver putting out a brush with a purple ink on it. "Let see what you can do?" The girl screamed as Silver draw a new seal on the poor girl. Silver just stood up and left the girl on the ground before doing something kind. he grab a blanket from a wardrobe and cover her with it before picked young girl up and placed her on his bed next to the sleeping Mio and walked over to the window and sat down on the ground before resting his head against the wall and quickly fell asleep him. the night is peaceful after that and everyone sleep the night.

* * *

**Name: Silver Arc Takeba**

**Race: Demonic-Dragon-knight (Half Dragon knight and Demon)**

**age: 18**

**Hero: the Arc shield Hero**  
**Demon class: Arch Demon prince of Hell**

**Status:**

**Class: Shield Champion.**

**Sub Class: Deal blades champion, Glaive Champion, Bow champion.**

**Level: 25**

**Max HP: 2550**

**Max MP: 130**

**Max SP: 130**

**ATT: 67 + 30 = 97**

**MAG: 65 + 15 = 80**

**P. DEF: 90 + 70 = 160**

**M. DEF: 90 + 50 = 140**

**DEX: 80 + 10 = 90**

**Equipment:**

**Twin Wolf blades.**  
**+30 ATT +15 MAG +10 DEX**

**Twin Wolf shields.**  
**+20 P. DEF +20 M. DEF**

**Shadow Blademan leather +1.**  
**P. DEF +50 M. DEF +30'**  
**Enchantments:**  
**Slash Resistance (small)**  
**Flame Resistance (mid)**  
**Cold Resistance (mid)**  
**「Autonomous Repair」**

**「Soul bonded」**

**Skill:**

**'Blade rush: This Skill allows the caster to triple they speed and Attack output at the cost of the Caster HP as it take 3HP to hold for a second.'**

**Shadow shield: Form a Shield made from darkness to protest the user.**

**'Wolf shield: Increase hearing and eye sights and offers cold resistance (mid)**

**Wolf Blade: Increase movement speed and Cold damage.**

**'Charm shield: you grain a resistance to spell charms (high) and you cast the spell charm yourself.'**

**'Leaf Shield: Potion crafting and wood crafting rank 1'**

**'Leaf blade: Poison attack'**

**'Angel shield: Holy and lighting defend and a new skill: Divide protection. (Makes a shield that stop both Physical and Magic at the cost of SP and MP)**

**'Angel Blade: Holy and lighting damage and a new skill: Divide aura. (Make a combat shield at can take damage for the user no cost needed but it can only take a few hits and once used up it take a day to store)**

**'Demonic Dragon Shield: A high protection again fire, darkness and cold magic and attack and a new skill: Bahamut form. (This skill unlocks the dragon soul within.)**

**'Demonic Dragon blade: A blade that hold the power of curse poison and fire and a new skill: Demonic Dragon warrior. (A Dragon arts that turn the user in a Dragoon.)**

**Passive skills:**

**'Quick cast: You can cast spell without the need of a chant.'**

**'Wild hunt: Gain an increase sense hearing and smell.'**

**'Beast tamer: Gain the ability to tame a single monster from beast class and they gain a growth rate X2.'**

**'Demon blessing: This blessing is only getting to person a who the queen of demon as made her mate and master.'**

**Demon arts: A special type of magic that only demon or demon bless people can use.**

**Dragon art: A magic that only Dragon-knight and bless human can use.**

**Magic:**

**Demon arts: 'Demon burst' Unleash a deadly burst of speed and power of a short time**

**spell: charm your can make people fall for you and be nicer.**

**Curse of nightmare: Make your enemy live their worse nightmare.'**

**Dragon art:**

**Dancing shadow: make shadow into live size people and then can move.**

**Sword birth: make sword from user magic and summon**

**Call of the dead: Summons black Skeletons to fight along side the host.**

**Party list:**

**Raphtalia LV 12 Class Sword maiden.**

**Ryoko LV 12 Class Shield hero.**

**Grey: dead.**

**Mio Arc: LV: 54 Class: Queen of Succubus and Demons/Warlock**

**Slave E LV: 20 Class Ranger**


End file.
